The TWD Chronicles
by Yelle Hughes
Summary: Story #1 Rick and Michonne meet for the first time during the ZA. Neither are who they appear to be. Greek Mythology meets The Walking Dead. Appearances by all TWD characters Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Walking Dead, just a crazy fan. Drama, angst, romance, fantasy, and humor.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Newbie here. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle J Ever since I watched the first episode, I have become true Walker Trash. If you read my bio, I'm also GM Trash, so my two loves had to come together, they had to.

This story has been bugging me to write it and I hope you stay with me on this journey. I'm not sure where it's gonna go. So far, it's been a fun ride.

This is all about Richonne, starting with… well, you'll see. Ms. Chonne doesn't make an appearance in the first chapter. Don't worry, I'm working up it ;)

So, relax, have a chuckle or two, and fall into the TWD, EK style. As a Greek Mythology nut, I wanted to see which god fit Rick and Michonne's characters. Well, that would be Ares the God of War and Nike, the Goddess of Victory, very fitting I'd say.

I do not own the rights to the characters of The Walking Dead, just a crazy fan.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _RICK_**

*Blink*

*Blink*

"Rick."

"Wake up, Rick."

Rick's eyes fluttered opened to a stark, white basic hospital room. Turning his head, Hermes, the brother he hadn't seen nor spoke to in over 40 years, stood over him. Sitting up quickly, his body aching, he grabbed his sibling by the forearm, "Are you here to take me home?"

With sadness, his brother shook his head, "Sorry, no. Father has not asked that of me."

"Then why are you here? Why am I in this hospital and where is my son?" he angrily retorted. Hermes stood there in his signature white and silver armor and his stupid winged sandals, staring down at Rick with his stupid grin. "Stop smiling at me and tell me what's going on. Talk like a normal person. I ain't trying to hear that cryptic shit."

His brother laughed inwardly at the southern twang Rick took on spending his life as a mortal. He started to speak, "Ar-", Rick cut him off, "As long as I am in this form, you will address me as Rick." He gestured, "Continue."

"Still bossy," shaking his head, "Okay, _Rick._ There's a war out there, the same war you tried to prevent and the reason why you were banished. Alright, you can stop with that."

"Stop what?"

"That fuck me look won't work on me."

"Whateva, just answer my questions."

"You just had to be a sheriff, didn't you? To make a long story short, you got shot and you died."

Rick's brows shot up, "What?"

"I came here to take your soul to Tartarus, but dad said, no."

"Are you saying, Zeus was actually going to let me stay dead? What the fuck!"

"No, he wasn't. He hasn't finished punishing you, yet. He told me to wake you up before your body gets eaten."

"What do you mean, eaten? By what and what is this war? Did he destroy everyone? Again, where is my son?" Rick leaped off the bed after tearing out his IV. He was dressed in a hospital gown and naked underneath. Feeling a slight pull on his back shoulder, he reached behind and pulled off the dressing that covered unblemished skin. "Where are my clothes? I have to get out of here."

"Wait… wait." He stopped him from running around the room, trying to find his boxers. "I'm serious, I won't be able to assist once you leave this room and I want to give you a head's up on what's out there." Hermes took a deep breath before speaking, "Dad did it, he destroyed humanity. Many perished, some walk as the undead, but he left survivors. He said, ' _Man has lost their way_. _Their taste is questionable and they need to learn.'._ Whatever that means. All I know, is that you have been in a coma for 2 months. Your wife and so called best friend abandoned you." A single lightning bolt flashed and struck the dresser across the room, turning it into a pile of burning wood and plastic. Hermes sighed, "Well, that was my warning shot. I can't tell you anything else, nor give you your powers back, which I was about to do, however, he didn't say I couldn't warn you.

"When you leave here, you'll be on your own. Make your way north. If you die again, I'm not sure if he'll let me revive you again, so make sure you do everything to prevent that. Find your son, Rick…survive. Things break. But they can still grow. Whatever you do, whatever situation you find yourself in, do not call upon Olympus. He's itching for you to do that, because he thinks you need him."

Rick leaned forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I can't… I won't.

Reciprocating his move, Hermes had one more piece of advice. "Use the skills you've utilized all these past centuries, only modify it in mortal form. You're gonna need it."

"Is it that bad out there?"

"It's worse. Gotta go, brother. I have a long line of souls to deliver to Hades. Who knows if we'll ever see each other again." He disappeared right in front of Rick's eyes.

Once his form was gone, his voice trailed behind, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you aren't the only one he's banished."

"Wait…what? Who else is here?"

Hermes didn't respond.

Rick took a few moments to reminisce on how he ended up in this predicament…

 ** _Forty-two years ago…_**

"You can't do that!" Looking regal in his black tunic and silver greaves glowing brightly under the torches of Olympus, Ares paced back and forth in front of his father's throne, "You can't wipe out an entire planet because you're pissed they keep creating music that's not to your liking. Why the fuck do you even care? You don't have to listen to it."

Zeus' haughty ass sat up with his back straight, "I can because I am the king and these mortals suck, their taste in music sucks and they refuse to worship me. So, I say fuck em' and they can all fucking die for all I care."

Ares just shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Jeez, when Homer said the gods were fucked in the head, he wasn't kidding."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." With his hand on his hips, his finger tapped on his silver belt, "Since when did you start talking like that? Even if you went ahead with your asinine plan, how is man going to worship you if they're dead? Where's your wife? Surely, she thinks this plan is just as stupid as I think it is?" He swung his head around the palace hall looking for his mother.

"Your mother is not the boss of me. If I want to get rid of mortals, it's my call, no one else. What you're gonna do, is take your brothers, sisters and all the other ungrateful gods, go down and fuck some shit up." He wagged his finger at him, "Except for Greece. Leave them alone. Those are my peeps."

Ares cocked his head in question at the slang, "I don't know what's got into you, but fuck no! I'm a fucking warrior. I love you cause you're my father, I respect you because you are king of the gods, but I will be damned if I go around slaughtering innocent mortals over your distaste for pop music, and I'm not gonna recruit my family into this bullshit either."

"Why you ungrateful little shit! After everything thing I've done for all of you. Do you realize that when you all were born, I could have kept you from existing just by swallowing you? Y'all walk around here like your shit don't stink. When the humans stopped worshiping, did any of you give a damn? Did any of you fight for the right for people to kiss your asses? No, you didn't. You don't work, you don't do anything except glory in the fact that you are immortal and will live fucking forever!"

More agitated, Ares shifted his feet, "Uhm, your own father swallowed you at birth and yet," he spread his hands wide, "here you are. And what the hell does not caring to have mortals suck my dick, have anything to do with you destroying mankind?"

Frustrated, Zeus slammed his hands on his armrest, "Weren't you listening? They suck at making music and you guys need something to do. There's one other thing. You have some business to take care of."

He glared at his father as he pointed to himself, "What about me?"

"How many times have I told you I want grandchildren? You may be the god of war but you have got to settle down sometime with a goddess and give me some grandbabies. And not just any goddess, she can't be some whiny, wimpy bitch either."

"No."

He snapped his finger with an idea, "What about Athena?"

"She's my sister, dad."

"Artemis?"

"Sister, too."

"Well, what about Persephone?"

"She's my cousin, what is wrong with you?"

"Nike."

"The Nubian Goddess? She hates the Olympian gods, so that would be a hell no."

"Okay, I get that one. She's mean, she did call me an old bastard. How about Gaia, she can still have kids?"

"That's my grandmother! Stop trying to pawn me off to any female name that pops in your head! I am not and will not marry some chick to give you grandkids, I am not and will not destroy this planet's mortals because you want to teach someone a lesson." Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, he lifted his eyebrows with nod of his head. "Dad, I love you and I mean this in the most loving way… but you are an asshole."

The great Zeus, father of the gods and king of Olympus, stood tall in front of his throne, straightened his alabaster chiton and then cleared his throat, "It is not I, who has lost their mind. It is you, my son, my most trusted warrior that refuses to understand and obey my request."

Ares interrupted, "You didn't request anything, you told me to go kill people."

"Be that as it may, for your disobedience, I have no other choice but to banish you."

 _"What!"_

"Since you will not do as I say and destroy them, you will join them. Be prepared son…cause you're gonna be a baby." Zeus reached to his side and grabbed one of the many lightning bolts perched next to him at the ready. Before Ares could even put up an arm to defend himself, Zeus struck him in the chest and everything went black.

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by and floated around in warm fluid, he couldn't breathe through his mouth or nose, yet his body received oxygen. He couldn't see, for his eyes were covered with skin. He felt around with fingers that were little stubs and not the tapered strong hands he worked with for eons. Reaching around with his nubs, while floating in warm goo, he discovered he was attached to a vibrating cord. _"I don't believe this. I am a damn fetus. That old fucker is gonna make me go through birth, childhood and puberty. Do I still have my powers?"_ He tried to zap himself out of whoever's belly he now resided in.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I don't remember how to be a freakin' baby!"_ The clear liquid was comforting, he could at least give it that. It was also making him sleepy. Resigned to his fate, he sighed in the only way a fetus could, by doing nothing. _"I guess it's better than him killing me. Better he punishes me than destroy the world, which I hope he doesn't. Especially now that I'm stuck here. How bad could it be?"_

Conscious the entire gestation period, except nap time, long months passed before he finally got to see the light of day and it sucked. Not only did these people tug, pull and squeeze his head out of a tiny-ass opening, the bitch of a doctor, smacked him on his butt to get him to cry. Inwardly, Ares yelled, _"Oh, no you didn't. Don't you know who I am?"_ (Apparently not, cause the doctor smacked him again.) Outwardly, were the first cries of a newborn babe. He was pissed until they lay him on his birth mother's naked chest and she rubbed his back while crying her eyes out.

 _"This is nice."_ Ares stuck his thumb in his mouth and went back to sleep.

 ** _Present Day…_**

The search continued for his clothes. It was gonna be a real shit if he had to walk around naked. Quiet surrounded him, except for the crackling of the still burning dresser and the buzzing and clicks of electrical appliances on the fritz. With no clothing to be found, he had no choice but to venture out onto the hospital floor bare-assed.

His thoughts drifted back to growing up human. He'd made the best of it. He was normal in all ways with a few exceptions. Went to grade school, hated it. Went on to high school, it was okay, except…mortals talked and gossiped too much. His top saying throughout his school days was, _"Would you please, shut the fuck up."_

After high school, he moved out of his childhood home. His parents were nice enough, he had no complaints, but having a curfew for man who'd been alive since Methuselah, yea…that wasn't happening. He sought to do what he'd always done, enforcement. So, he and his best mortal buddy Shane, joined the sheriff's department.

It was cool, he got to ride around in a police unit (the car was a buster, but it got the little townspeople's respect), wear a cool hat, holster and he got to carry his awesome colt python. Not standard issue, but he was Rick Grimes, Sheriff's Deputy of King County and none of those yokels was gonna stop him. He knew to be patient and not pester Zeus into allowing him to come back to Olympus. He also needed a break. A break from a megalomaniac father, a respite from snooty deities with superiority complexes so annoying, he wanted to take his spear and shield and shove it up their collective asses. So, he'd take his time till he could go home. He was sure his father would change his mind at some point. He would live his life as a mortal, heck, he would even marry one.

Marriage to a human was okay, she was alright, a local girl that didn't make waves or get on his nerves. Their wedding night, she thought he was a virgin and it pissed him off he had to play as if he was one. If he did what he really wanted to do, he'd blast her ass off the planet. So, he kept it vanilla and boring.

After a few years of being married to her, the gittin' on his nerve thang, became a thang. She started nagging and whining about how he should get a better paying job, how the sex was boring, and while he agreed that it was a snore fest, he couldn't put it on her like that. Mortals couldn't handle immortal sex, even if they didn't have their powers. He had only one question, though. He didn't know if he was immune to death. He hadn't spoken to anyone from home, not a peep. As far as he knew, he could die from tripping and busting his head on the curve. Not wanting to take a chance to find out, he did everything as humanly as possible to stay safe.

Lori Grimes would have been ex-Mrs. Grimes the first time she called him a 'little bitch', if it wasn't for the one thing that kept him tethered to her, his son, Carl. He prayed that his father wasn't keeping tabs on him and knew that he had a son. No telling what the old man would do, if he did. Carl was the light of his life, so he took whatever bullshit Lori dished out to him.

Back in the day, she wouldn't have spoken past the word, _little_ , before he'd unleash hell on her ass. However, she was the mother of his sweet little angel. If taking her shit was the price for his baby's happiness, then so be it. For eight years, he dealt with it, eight years. Then that fateful day came when he and Shane sat in the squad car and Shane suddenly became Mr. Nosey Ass Shane. Kept askin' him how was the family, how was Lori, how married women acted and how they nagged their husbands. And then had the nerve to give advice on marriage, even though he was never married. "Why the fuck are you talking so much about Lori? Did she say something to you?"

Unshakeable Shane's ass stuttered, "N-No, I'm just askin'. You didn't look so happy when you picked me up this morning. Shit, I'm just worried 'bout you, that's all. Just tryn' to be a friend, jeesh!" His ass looked like his feelin's was hurt. Rick took pity on him and admitted there was some stuff going on. He didn't go into detail, but that conversation stood out for some reason. Before they were able to finish eating, a call came over the radio, " _All available units. High speed pursuit in progress, Lemon County Units requests local assistance…highway 18 eastbound, GTA ADW-217-243. Advise with extreme caution."_ While listening the two were busy gathering up the empty wrappers of their meal. With Rick being such a neat freak all the time, they automatically placed the garbage in his _'always in the car'_ trash bag.

Rick drove off, forcing Shane to hang out door and toss it into the curbside waste bin.

 ** _Later that day…_**

The road spikes did their job, the perp's car had crashed and landed on its hood. Rick forgot that his ass wasn't immune to bullets. Looking back, he didn't know what the hell was on his mind. Leaving the safety of the patrol car door to walk directly in the line of fire without checking for more hostiles. No one knew how many people were in that car. And he walked up to it like, "Hi, I'm Rick Grimes. Go ahead, shoot me."

"They shot my ass, alright," he spoke quietly to himself as he navigated the trashed hallway. "The bitch shot me right in the back." The hospital was empty as he wandered. He tried the phones with no luck. He needed to find Carl. Whatever the hell was going on could wait until he made sure his son was safe. During the time he was in a coma, it looked like someone started a war within the hospital. Bullet holes and shrapnel littered everywhere. There wasn't a single human in sight.

He needed to get out of there. He found his way towards the elevators, and looked for the exit sign leading to the stairs until he heard a low growl and the jingle of chains.

He still had no idea what condition he would find this world.

 ** _One year later…_**

Rick was sick of this shit. It's been over a year and hell has not calmed down. He'd lost a lot of good people in his group, either from walkers, stupidity, a combination of both, or just plain old bad fucked up luck. He even had to put down his own best friend from childhood, Fuckin' Shane. He didn't want to do it, but Shane gave him no choice. He did, however, have good reason to blast Shane to Hades: First, he told Lori and Carl, he was dead, had an affair with her, then had to balls to tell him that he was a better father. Him? A better father than he? The fool pulled a gun on him when his back was turned. Fuck that shit, as soon as he talked Shane into lowering his gun then walking up on Rick like he was his daddy, he shiv'd his ass so far into his gut, Shane was spittin' blood before Rick could finish the rotation. Then Lori had the nerve to be mad at him. It was her ass that said Shane needed to be put down. Her and her fuckin' back and forths. He had to be nice though, she said she was pregnant and that the baby was his.

Whateva, he'd know once the baby was born. He may not have his power, but he would be able to tell if a child was a demigod or not. Carl definitely had the spark. Months on the road was a hard one. He surely wished he had his full powers now, would've made things so much easier. Fortunately, his centuries of fighting gave his mortal body something a little extra, which gave him an advantage over the undead. That advantage didn't include being able to be in more than one place, though, which was unfortunate for Lori. She died giving birth to Judith. He was really disappointed he wasn't there at the time she was born, he truly was. Because his son had to be the one to put Lori down before she changed into one of those things the world had been overrun by, and he hadn't wanted Carl to go through that. It should have been him. Alas, little beautiful Judith did not have that spark, but Rick didn't care, she was his and wherever he went, Judith would be there too.

"She's mine."

He'll admit, he did go a little crazy, he and Lori were married for over eight years. That's a lot of time to spend with someone. So yea, he was sad…very, sad :(

Remembering what his brother told him in the hospital, he had been on the lookout for his fellow Olympians. The first one he ran into was Morgan and the only way he knew they were from the same Pantheon was from the slight tingly feeling of his senses and his aura gave off a warm glow whenever he came near him. It was Morgan who explained what happened to the world. As they were talking, Rick mentioned Zeus and the man looked at him as if he were delusional and threatened to shoot Rick in the face if he didn't snap out of it.

 _He might have been a minor god and didn't retain any memories of his origins_ , Rick thought to himself. Unfortunately, he and Morgan parted ways and Rick couldn't change his mind. From that point on, Rick kept his knowledge of the Greek gods to himself. He would test them with the phrase, _Deux ex machina_ …in Greek. When he finally found Lori and Carl, there were three among their survival camp, Glenn, Carol and Daryl. During times when he was alone with them, he would say, _"Apò mēkhanês theós_ , and each one looked at him like he was off his rocker. It was through Carol's daughter Sophia that Rick discovered that immortals banished from the heavens were capable of becoming walkers, including their offspring. It made him more protective of his son and his group than ever.

He no longer had any guarantees who would live and who would die.

He and his surviving group had been holed up at an empty prison for the last few months after they finally cleared out all the walkers from within. Two sets of barbed wire fence kept the others out. It was a daily job to stab them in the head through the chain links, preventing other walkers from coming and possibly knocking it down.

It was that early morning while heading out to inspect the fence, when he sensed… _her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments. I wasn't sure what kind of response I would get and I'm so glad you liked it. Time to meet Michonne and I hope you get a kick out of her story as you did Rick's. The gods are a mess, eh? This is a little darker, but Zeus is still an ass. :) I have a habit of visualizing my characters, so if you want to see what they look like, check out my Tumblr for graphics. Your comments and suggestions are very welcomed.**

 **On with the show!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _MICHONNE_**

* SHIIIIING!*

*SCHWACK!*

*THUMP!*

Walkers threatening to eat her, fell and landed on her side, headless. From her position on the ground, Andrea quickly lifted herself on her elbows, wiping away the blood that splattered on her face. Standing before her, stood a dark hooded creature surrounded by the glowing halo of twilight. In one hand, the figure gripped a bloody katana and with a flick of its wrist, whisked the excess grime away from it. In the other, held two heavily linked chains. Andrea's eyes traveled along their length and at the end of each one, stood two unusually disfigured walkers. Squinting her eyes to bring them into better focus, she could see that their arms and jaws were missing. The rattling chains brought her attention back to her dark messiah as the hooded form stepped closer.

A raspy, yet articulate voice descended upon her, "Come with me if you want to live." Andrea asked no questions, just pushed herself off the ground and followed her dark angel away from the burning barn and the hoard of death dealers.

Michonne had found her first immortal countryman after thirty-eight years of banishment. It was a good thing, too. The woman was near death and was on the verge of being devoured by the walking, soulless meat-sacks. She had been trudging along, not caring where she went, just walked. Her life was empty… pointless. The only thing she had left, after all these months of wondering, was the simmering anger that still raged within her soul. Part of that fury was directed at the two pets (they were no longer people) who destroyed her heart and at the unreasonable and fickle king of the gods. Without a thought on her mind, she had just stepped over a hill when she saw a dim orange glow and a slight sting to her senses. Curious, she followed the running object until it fell to the ground. As she came closer, she discovered it was a person being attacked. She didn't think, she only reacted.

Finding Andrea, gave her purpose, gave her meaning to keep living and not just existing.

Andrea gave no indication that she realized they were from the same mythical world. Michonne figured it must have been something that Zeus allowed her to keep…to detect others of her kind. It also told her she wasn't the only one banished to this hell on earth. After being punished by Zeus (she still believed it was unjustified) Michonne made the most of her now mortal life. Being reborn into a very close knit, loving and encouraging family, she was raised to be strong and independent without supernatural powers… without her wings. To not have to rely on getting what she wanted at the snap of her fingers. They taught her how to take care of and protect herself, as well as those she loved. Michonne had learned to fight for everything she wanted. Her second go-round through childhood only added depth to her centuries of being the Greek goddess of victory, Nike.

As a deity, she was proud, confident. It was upon her presence amongst the Greek army that brought about victory. The sight of her glorious wings and shining sword bolstered the troops when they were at their weakest. Her calm demeanor brought them all back from the brink of despair and madness. Rallying the troops was her thing and she was damn good at it. Everything was cool until that fucking asshole, Zeus, decided to butt into her business.

One did not try to play Cupid by hollering in a person's face, telling them to get with the program and go fuck one of his sons. He didn't even bother to name one of them. It was up to her to pick one, fuck him and make a baby. Then, she would have to turn over the kid to him. She knew her fellow gods had messed up attitudes but this was really jacked up. First off, when and if she decided to have a child, it would be between she and her significant other… her partner for life, best friend and a person she trusted with her child's life, as well as her own. Not some random jackass of a deity that she could give two shits about. Zeus came to her in the middle of the battlefield, so it wasn't like she could walk away from him. His demands were still vivid in her mind.

 ** _Forty-three years ago…_**

Nike flew high in front of the Grecian army, waving her sword and leading the charge, screaming victory for the victorious when the grey-bearded king of the gods himself, appeared in front of her. "Zeus, what are you doing here?"

The wind whipped their garments as they both hovered in the air. Nike's fiery red wings flapped mightily to keep her stationary, while the wind molded her golden gown to her svelte form. Instead of answering her question, he yelled at her, "You are going to stop this nonsense of aiding the mortals, come to Olympus, marry my son and give me some grand-babies."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What are you talking about, old man?" Looking down, she noticed that the troops were hesitating to go forward. She yelled down, "Keep moving!" Then looked back at the idiot who interrupted her fight and waited for him to further explain his diatribe.

"You heard what I said. Take your ass to Olympus, find my son and marry him."

While the cool gales of air blew locks of her dark twists around her head, she scoffed, "First of all, who in Hades is your son? No…scratch that, I don't care. Hell no, I'm not going to go to Olympus, I'm not going to marry whoever the fuck you're talking about and I sure as hell ain't having your grand-babies. Go home and take your meds, you old bastard. I've got things to do." With a healthy lift of her wings, she drifted above Zeus and left him in her wake.

He followed and stopped again in front of her, "You're not hearing what I'm saying… "

She cut him off, "Oh, I hear exactly what you're saying. What I need you to know right now: I don't like you and I don't like your pantheon. You guys are a bunch of stuck up pricks who act like their shit don't stink. Do any of you put yourself before others? Do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love? Even die for them? No? I thought not."

"But my son… "

Narrowing her eyes and scowling at him, she cut him off again, "I said no and I mean it. I. Don't. Care. The only way you would ever get me to even visit Olympus or even consider your inappropriate proposal, is the day you let dirt sit on those pristine marble floors of yours for more than a month, and none of you bathed for a week. Think that'll ever happen? Right, didn't think so. Get outta here. Go find some whiny, wimpy bitch to marry your son." Shaking her head, she thought to herself, _Damn, his son must be desperate to get his father to play matchmaker._

With her final word, she took off into the air again to catch up. This time, Zeus didn't follow, he just watched the crimson feathers of her wings and her dark locks rustling behind her as she flew away. "Hmm, she thinks she can get rid of me…", he contemplated, as he headed back to his palace.

Zeus showed up four years later while Nike rested at her Ionian island, prepping for the next war. This time bearing a gift for her in the form of a lightning bolt. He didn't even have the decency to explain his actions. He just said, "You are banished," then threw it at her. Next thing she knew she was reborn to an older couple in Atlanta, Georgia. They called her their _Miracle Baby_. Both were in their early forties and had been childless until Michonne Buchont, made a surprise appearance.

With all her knowledge of the ancients, and the support and encouragement of her human birth parents, Michonne excelled in her studies and became a connoisseur of the arts and followed in her father's footsteps to become one of Atlanta's top defense attorneys. She was engaged to marry the father of her three-year-old son, Andre. If she were ever to go back to her true home, she would never regret her time spent as a mortal. Her sweet Andre, made not being able to fly with her wings, swinging her sword, and rallying armies to their glorious victories, something she wouldn't miss. A glimpse of his innocent and bright, brown eyes made her stay worth it.

Life as a mortal was wonderful, up until the _turn_.

 ** _Present day…_**

Michonne and Andrea ducked behind some bushes as they watched the men surround the downed helicopter. Both afraid to move, less they get detected. They both could attest that survivors of this apocalypse could not be trusted. They've had to fight for their lives on several occasions and not just from the walkers, but from normal people who only wanted to take what they had, which wasn't much.

As soon as the tall one, who seemed to be in charge, killed a downed soldier instead of giving him medical aide, Michonne knew she wanted to kill him. Not only could she see that he was like her, his aura gave off a white afterglow, the feeling she got from him was freezing cold. When he ordered his other men to search for survivors and kill them, as well, she was certain he needed to die. She started to move to where she could reach him, Andrea, coughing quietly, laid a hand on her arm and whispered, "Wait, I want to see if he could be reasoned with."

Michonne looked at her friend in horror, "What's to reason? He called for his men to kill those soldiers." She crept slowly to the right to get a better look when her two pets started to rattle their chains. She didn't know what spooked them, because you know, they were dead, but she couldn't have them signaling the crazy deity of their presence. When they didn't settle down, she stood and with a quick swipe of her katana, left and right, she decapitating them in two seconds. She made her way back to Andrea to make sure she was alright when she noticed the woman smiling seductively at the man. She reached her and whispered in her ear, "Now's not the time to get your panties wet. We gotta get outta here."

Andrea denied her attraction with a flip of her blond locks, "My panties aren't wet. Though, I do think he's handsome. Come on, shouldn't we at least find out what's going on? They may be good guys and probably have a camp where we can resupply or something. We've been on the road a long time, it's time to get some rest. Don't you think?"

Pushing aside her misgivings, Michonne settled down to see what else happens. She did question herself, _Maybe those soldiers had no chance of recovering and that man was doing them a favor by not letting them turn to walkers._

So, she waited.

Then they were captured by a man with a missing hand, Merle, who happened to be acquainted with Andrea. "Well, lookee here, if it ain't Andrea. How ya doin' girl? Been a long time. Sorry gotta do this to ya, but my boss wants to see ya." Before either of the two could get away, each were clipped on the chin by one of the other henchmen and knocked out. They both woke up in the infirmary to Merle's stupid grin. The reminiscing of their past did not bold well. They had been together with another group and Merle had been left behind for being a racist douche. She was, however, intrigued about the group they came from. Who are they? Are they still alive? When they leave this little gated community, where they were brought, would they be able to locate them?

Michonne's first step back from the brink of hell was when she saved Andrea. Now, that she had a taste of what used to be, she was ready to find people she could trust and perhaps start living a life again.

There was something creepy about the one who was in charge. Merle called him the Governor. He didn't act like any politician she ever knew. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he sure was shady. She also wondered what was his true name. If she knew that, then she could figure out why he didn't sit well with her. He gave her weird looks all the time. Each time she walked passed him, he watched her ass and didn't care if she caught him at it. He kept trying to talk to her and all she wanted him to do was leave her alone. When they were first brought to Woodbury, Andrea, after leaving the infirmary, started hanging on to his every word, like a love-sick puppy. The Governor came to Michonne and said she could freely explore the town, that he wanted her to be comfortable and to think about making Woodbury her home. When she asked for her weapon back, the man had the nerve to tell her that he was holding them until they decided if they were going to stay. He explained it was to protect his people, because he didn't know her all that well yet.

Bullshit.

During their talks, she wondered if he suspected their past, so she tested him. "Governor, are you familiar with the Greek pantheon of Olympus?"

He looked at her quizzically, "From what I learned in school, if that's what you mean. Why do you ask?"

To further test him, she sat back in her chair with a sigh, "Oh, it's nothing. You seemed like an educated man. Do you know what this phrase means? Krêtes aeì pseûstai." Narrowing her eyes, she waited to see if he understood she said, _Cretans always lie,_ in Greek _._ He just smiled with that 'I don't have a clue' look.

The townspeople were pleasant for the most part and none of them acted like their world had gone to shit. The town was surrounded by walls and armed guards were stationed at the front gates. When she walked towards them, they trained their guns on her and told her to step away for her own safety.

The next day she discovered the Governor kept caged walkers. She decided then and there, it was time to leave and she tried to talk Andrea into going with her.

"How could you distrust my feelings for this _Governor_? After everything we've been through all this time, protecting each other, surviving these months…together? Something's off about him and my gut is telling me to get as far away as possible. I've kept us safe this entire time, you trusted me then and I need you to trust me now. Not a man with pretty words, whom you just met." Michonne whispered in Andrea's ear, speaking low enough so none of the Governor's henchmen could hear. "You saw what they did to those men out there. And, he has Merle working for him? You told me all about his prejudice…how he put your entire group in danger. How could you choose a warm bed over a friend?"

To no avail, Andrea decided to stay. Michonne said all she could say and there was nothing more she could do. The loss of her comrade brought sadness to her heart, but it would not let her put her own life in jeopardy by staying at Woodbury when she knew things weren't on the up and up. If she had her way, she would have broken the Governor's neck with a snap of her fingers. But, that was not how things were and she had to handle things the mortal way. That meant leaving her fellow deity behind.

During their time together, Michonne spoke about Greek mythology and the Greek pantheon, what things would have been like if they were real. From the way Andrea responded, Michonne was just a great storyteller, and gave no hint she remembered anything about her past. Back in her Nike days, she never paid attention to Zeus and his Olympian pantheon, she kept herself busy and didn't have time for immortal shenanigans, so she wasn't familiar with their names or what domain they resided over. So, she had no clue of what Andrea's true name use to be.

Michonne walked around the streets of Woodbury, looking for anything that would change her mind about leaving and she found none. Everyone gave her the creeps, even that weird Milton. She made one last effort the try and change Andrea's mind but it was too late, her only friend in this world was sleeping with the Governor now and she was addicted to the D.

 ** _Later that day…_**

When it was time for her to leave, she had to shake her head at the Governor's eagerness to see her gone. He provided her with provisions and even allowed her to do upkeep on her katana and gave her a new strap for the scabbard. It was no surprise when she heard distinct footsteps behind her in the woods several miles outside of Woodbury. Crouching low, she used a tree as cover and waited for Merle and whoever he brought with him, make an appearance.

Listening to their footsteps, she discerned that there were four altogether and they were all now standing in a circled clearing. Merle tried his best to scare her into showing herself. "What's the deal, Michonne? Hmm? You gonna leap out of the woods, one against four…all of us armed to the teeth? And you, with just yo little pig sticker? Oh, no, no, no, Michonne."

That was her cue, they were getting too close to her hiding spot and the time for action was now. Jumping out, she swung her katana to the left, decapitating the asshole who had the nerve to threaten she and Andrea their first day at Woodbury. [SCHWACK!]

With the momentum of her arc, she swung back and jabbed another one through the chest. [SCHWOOK!]

The remaining ones, froze with fear on how fast two of their own were mowed down with the _pig sticker._ Michonne had to think fast, their frozen state wouldn't last long when they realized they had guns in their hands, so she grabbed the nearest henchmen, drove the katana through his abdomen [SCHWIIG!] and turned his back toward Merle.

Her instincts were right, Merle came to his senses and raised his weapon, firing in their direction. Her human shield took all the bullets. Pulling her weapon out of his soft tissue, she ran with the still standing body blocking Merle's direct line of sight. Merle kept shooting, fortunately, due to the bumpy terrain, most of his shots missed except for one that grazed her left thigh. The unsurety of whether her immortality was still in play gave her the determination and adrenaline to increase her speed and get away from him.

 ** _One hour later…_**

When she ended up in a small town, she took some time to rest. There were plenty of abandoned buildings and cars where she could hide. Her wound steadily dripped blood and she needed to stop and find something to bind it. It was a relief; the streets were clear of walkers, save the one that almost bit her when she tripped as she snuck around a corner. Thinking fast, she sliced its abdomen and walker guts spilled out, covering her with blood and gore. Hopping up, she stabbed it in the head when she heard glass breaking. Going for cover, she limped to hide between two cars, lifting her head to see if Merle had reached the town.

Instead of Merle, she saw a young woman with brown hair and a young Asian man wearing a white baseball cap. As she stared, a ringing sensation touched her. They were like her! Maybe they would recognize her too. Before she could stand up and make her presence known, the two turned toward someone speaking to them. It was Merle and though she couldn't hear much of what was being said, it looked as if they knew each other. She could only make out the words, "Daryl and prison." Merle trained his gun on them and directed them to get back in the truck, keeping the weapon pointed at them the whole time. She wished she could have helped them, but with her injury and the distance, she wouldn't have been able to do anything.

Once they were out of sight, Michonne walked over to the basket they dropped. Inside where several cans of baby formula.

"Oh, mercy, they were scavenging for a baby!" Her heart beat rapidly at the prospect of being close to another child again. She had to shut those thoughts down because the memories would cause her to drown in misery and she knew she wouldn't have the strength to get back up if she fell again.

With a quick prayer that Merle wouldn't harm them, there was something that she could do… get that baby formula to where it was needed. There might be others there, others like her, and hopefully they would remember their past, as well. Since they drove off in the direction of Woodbury, she determined that wherever they came from, must be in the opposite direction. She didn't know she was following the road to her destiny.

Michonne stumbled into the clearing, the basket of formula weighing heavily in her hand. Not much further now. She could see a metal pole high above the forest. A structure could possibly be behind the wall of trees standing in her way. By now, she had lost a lot of blood and her left leg had gone numb. Each passing moment, she became weaker and weaker. Thankfully, she needn't worry about the walkers who were heavily concentrated in the direction she was going. The guts and gore of the walker she disemboweled, turned out to be a terrifying camouflage, keeping the dead souls from smelling her own blood trickling down and soaking her pants.

As soon as she broke through the other side, she felt it… she felt _him_.

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed my introduction of Michonne as Nike. I think this deity fits her quite nicely. Please do share your comments and suggestions, which will always be appreciated. I would love to hear your feedback, as my goal is always to strive and improve. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is… when Rick and Michonne meet :) I really hope you guys enjoy the journey so far and thank you so much for those who have responded. Season 3 had so many special moments and I tried to capture them in my own special way. So, on with the show. The eyes, the eyes and Zeus is still an ass with a touch of crazy and Carl gets to speak and he's so sweet. Daryl, Hershel have dialog as well.**

 **Reviews, comments and feedback are always appreciated. Still being new to the site, I'm trying figure everything out, but you can travel to my Tumblr page to see my recreation of when they met at the fence.**

 **Have a wonderful holiday and happy reading!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 ** _HUNGRY EYES_**

 ** _The eye fuckery begins…_**

Standing on the hill behind the safety of the fence, Rick was entranced. He watched as the woman carrying a basket slowly approached. The undead surrounded her but did not attack. He felt a throbbing pulse as she came nearer and he didn't realize he had moved until he was only a few feet from her. The aura she cast was an iridescent blue and it pulsed around her entire being. Blocked from reaching each other, they both froze. Large, warm bambi-like eyes fell into sharp, piercing blue ones.

With a hitch of her breath, she reached up and gripped the links along the fence with her elegant fingers. Her full lips parted slightly to take what he thought, was his entire essence. Though she was slim, her stance spoke of strength and beauty. Her curves appealed to him as no other woman, mortal or immortal has ever done. When his scrutiny moved down her body, from her long dreadlocks, to her tight leather vest and body hugging pants, he realized she was covered in blood. With grimace of pain masking her face, Rick watched, as if in slow motion, the hand holding onto the fence, let go to fall and grip her thigh. There were walkers on either side of her and when she gripped her wound, they took notice.

Stumbling, she backed up as they continued to sniff her, "Oh shit, they can smell my blood." Dropping the basket, she drew forth her katana and started swinging. With the loss of blood and loss of energy, Michonne knew if that man didn't come out and do something, she was walker bait.

Rick watched as the woman fought for her life, still caught in a trance. It was his son's voice the broke the spell. "Dad! Save her!"

With a mask of determination on his face, he took action and started running for the gate. He snapped, "Carl!", for the keys since his son was the gatekeeper. Pushing it open, Rick stepped out and drew his gun, gave steady aim and shot perfect headshots at the walkers that began to crouch over the woman. Ready to devour the most interesting person he'd seen in his entire mortal life. He froze for a few seconds when the woman's aura caught his attention. It had dimmed to a faint shimmer. The sense of urgency sped his heartbeat and quickened his movements. He gunned down more walkers as they approached their prey.

As she lay there, Michonne's vision almost faded to black. She no longer had the strength to fight and if her mysterious kinsman was too late, then she was ready to hopefully be reunited with Andre. And, if given the chance, she would come back and beat the shit out of Zeus.

With the walker danger subsided, Rick kneeled down to check and see if the woman had been bit. When his hands contacted her skin, a prickle of heat zinged through his fingers. As they settled along her waist and thigh, they squeezed lightly on their own accord and the message, _home_ , traveled to his brain. Shocked, Rick looked to his right to see his son shooting down walkers as he made his way over to pick up the basket.

As soon as he touched her, her sight became clear. Someone in the background hollered, "Is she bit?" Her pain dissipated as she waited to hear the voice of her rescuer answer the question. It came in the form of a deep, raspy voice with a sexy southern drawl, "Not bit… gunshot." His aura of celestial blue encompassed her, it warmth flowed through and around, giving her comfort. _Who was this man?_ He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Michonne grit her teeth in pain as the man ran to get back behind the fence. The noise from the gun brought forth more walkers and from what she could see, there was only the boy, Carl, an old man with a missing leg and _him_. She tried to keep her groans of pain to herself but the jostling wouldn't allow it to happen. He heard her and then patted the nearest thing to his hand, her ass, in order to comfort. "That's my ass." She said as she tried to hold herself steady by gripping the back of his belt, unwilling to admit she was copping a feel of his, too.

Once they were inside, he lay her down against the wall. Michonne couldn't concentrate, the pain was immense and his aura seemed to shine brighter…. hurting her eyes. Rick shouted to someone behind him, "Get me some water." Someone placed a bottle in his hand and he gave them a soft "thank you" before spraying droplets onto her fevered chest. He took notice that her leather vest was extra tight so he loosened it to allow her better breathing room, or so he told himself. Now that her eyes were closed, the mesmerizing stranglehold that she had on him, dissipated. To himself he thought, _She's like me, but I'm not sure if I can trust her. Too much has happened, too many of my kind has tried to destroy what I've tried to protect._

The woman opened her eyes in a panic and immediately looked for her weapon. Seeing it by the Rick's foot, she reached for it. He kicked it away before she could get it. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Michonne tried to reach for it again and he kicked it further away. "You don't need that. You need to answer my questions first, alright?" Leaning up on her elbow, she stared and squinted against the blue brightness, not wanting to speak. She wasn't getting the same vibes as the governor, so she wasn't worried he was a danger to her, however, caution had kept she and Andrea alive. It didn't matter he was a banished deity like her.

Watching and waiting were her safety net.

Rick watched her eyeball him as he eyeballed her and his patience wore thin. Her not answering his simple questions was another way of telling him she had something to hide. He stood up and walked over to his son and Hershel. "I need you all to go down to C and wait for me. I think I can get her to talk without anyone being around."

"Are you sure about that, Rick?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle her. She's hurt and I got her sword, she won't be able to do much."

"Dad, you're not gonna hurt her, are you?"

Rick looked at his son, puzzled. "No, Carl, I wouldn't hurt her. Why?"

Carl looked back at the woman lying there in pain. "Because I don't think she came here looking for a fight and, I don't know, she just looks like someone that could mean somethin'. She did bring my sister formula, and we do need it. That means somethin', right?"

Rick placed a hand on his young son's shoulder, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to her and make sure she gets the care she needs, alright? Right now, I want to talk to her alone and see what I can find out." He nodded to Daryl and Hershel, giving them the okay to take Carl down to the cell block. Daryl stopped before shutting the door, "You sure you don't need me as backup?"

"Nah, I got this. I'll let you know what I find out." He nodded then shut the door. She had gotten up and sat on the table, watching him cautiously. Her aura had brightened a little but not by much. "Now, you want to tell me your name?" She only stared. He tried a different question, "What are you doing here? Did someone send you?" Her eyes darted to the door where Carl and the other people departed. Rick was done, "I asked you a question and you're gonna answer me now!" He reached and grabbed her wounded thigh.

The woman hopped up so fast and smacked his hand away, growling the first words ever spoken to him, "Don't you ever touch me again!" Rick couldn't believe what he did and he felt ashamed of himself. Before he could apologize, a loud clap of thunder and a blast of white light blinded both of them.

 **Sometimes parents suck…**

One minute they were in the old prison's holding cell, the next they were both in the throne room of Olympus' palace. "What the hell!" Ares looked up the steps to see the god he hadn't seen in over forty years. The woman stood several feet away from him, shell-shocked. "Dad, what the hell were you thinking. How could you destroy mankind?"

The woman's puzzled gaze went from Ares to his father, "He's your father? He did this? How could you?" Ares watched in horror as the woman seemed to forget all about her injury, jumped up several steps in what it seemed like an attempt to attack the king of the gods, "Do you know what you've done? What you took from me?" she screamed has her hands shaped into claws to strangle his father. Ares ran after her before it was too late, and he was too late. Zeus held up a hand and waved it at her, sending her flying. Ares leaped, barely catching her, then turning on his back to lessen the impact. She struggled, disregarding the fact that she was just smacked with a supernatural punch. "No! You son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you, you didn't have to do this." She wrestled with Ares, but he held her still by turning over and sitting on her, pinning her arms and legs to the ground.

"Stop, you need to calm down. You're already hurt, no need to injure yourself more." Ares leaned down and blocked her looking at Zeus, wanting to get her attention on him. "Shh, shh…" he took one hand and gently brushed it down her face and then pushed her locks to the side, "it's okay, we'll talk to him and find out what's going on. We can't do that if you try and kill him. Let's get our answers first, then we kill em'." He winked at her. She looked into his eyes. It's fierce gaze and its intensity calmed down her harsh breathing. His attempt to make her feel better brought forth a small smile, which gave Ares a jolt to his solar plex on how sweet it was. "Can I let go now?"

She nodded.

Ares grabbed both hands, pulling her up to walk her back to his father's throne. "Do you want to explain yourself?" The lord of the heavens stood then walked down his throne steps, the glide of his silken robes swished against the floor as he walked.

In his booming voice, he rumbled, "I go through all this trouble, you two finally meet and all you do is fight?"

Ares pinched his nose, "Hold on. You make us mortal, practically destroy man, all for what, for me to hook up with this woman?"

"I told you I wanted grandbabies and you refused."

"Not this again. You are being ridiculous. Do you know how many lives you destroyed? All over some nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. It isn't just about you either. Man needed to learn, just as well as you." He pointedly stared at Nike. Ares turned to her and she gawked at them as if they both had grown two heads. She pointed at Ares, "You knew about this?"

Ares immediately raised placating hands, "No, no, I didn't. I mean… I knew he was gonna do somethin'… not this." She backed away from them as he tried to explain. "I'm in the same boat as you. You were reborn as a mortal, right?" When she affirmed, he continued, "So was I. This is all his fault."

Zeus puffed up his chest, "If only either of you had listened to me, then this wouldn't have happened." He gleefully rubbed his hands together, "So, Nike, what do you think? He dirty enough for you? I haven't let the servants clean the floors since you went to earth."

All she could do was stare, "You're crazy."

He ignored that, "How about you Ares? She's no whiny, wimpy bitch."

Nike's mouth dropped open in shock, while Ares pinched his nose again, "How about you set the world back to rights, fix whatever you did to Nike," he looked over at her questionably, "and we forget the whole thang. Whatever plan you think you've got goin' ain't gonna happen."

The smile on Zeus' face slowly dropped into a menacing snarl. "You sound different. And, I don't think so, son. Seems both of you need to spend more time in the apocalypse. I'd take care if I were you and don't think this is a joke. If you get caught slippin' I will let Hermes take you to Tartarus. Don't believe for one moment you are immune." He grabbed one of his bolts and prepared to hurl it at them.

Ares held out his hands again, looked back at Nike for her input. With a nod, she gave her unspoken approval, "Wait, wait. We'll do it. We'll give you your grandbabies. Just fix the world, bring all those mortals who lost their lives back."

Zeus put a hand to his chin and contemplated. After several long seconds, he dropped his hand, "Nope, can't kiss my ass now, it's too late." Before they could protest, he struck them again.

They found themselves back in the holding cell. Rick laying on top of Michonne. "What just happened?" she asked, as she pushed him off. She got up limped over to the table and turned back to the man who still lay on the floor, "He's your father and you are Ares?"

Rick rested his hand on a raised knee and shook his head, "No, in this place… this mortal body, I am Rick. Rick Grimes. Ares does not exist here. So, now that you were Nike, you wanna tell me your mortal name? Then we can figure where we go from there."

"Michonne, Michonne Buchont."

"Michonne…" His southern accent added flavor to her already flavorful name. His thoughts drifted to how nice her name rolled off his tongue when he noticed her grasp her leg in pain. "Hold on." He stepped over and opened the door, "Hershel!" The old man came back in and Rick made introductions. "This is Michonne Buchont. Michonne, this is Hershel Greene. He's the doctor and patriarch of our group. Once he patches you up and you get some rest, I'll introduce the rest and then we can discuss what just happened."

Hershel gave him a puzzled look but didn't ask questions. "Michonne, would you mind laying back? I want to get to that wound before it gets any worse."

Michonne followed Hershel's direction to lay back on the table when she looked at Rick, "Okay." Hershel asked Carl who followed him in for his kit. The little boy ran off and came back quickly to stand there and watch her with those same glowing azure eyes as his father. She looked from one to the other, feeling uncomfortable from such high perusal. Then Carl spoke, "Thank you for bringing the baby formula, we really needed it." His sweet voice clutched Michonne's heart and she gave him a bright smile. As she smiled, she caught a pulsing light surrounding him, letting her know his demi-god status, causing her look even more delighted.

"You're welcome, Carl." she softly said.

The change in her expression shook Rick to his core. Her eyes glowed and her smile created waves of heat to flow through him. His father must have done something. There's no way he should feel that way about any woman, it's never happened before. Now he's getting hot and bothered over a woman who he just met, let alone, a woman his father wanted him to have children with. Just thinking about it, gave him a jolt. He ruffled Carl's hair, "Come on, let's give her a chance to rest. We can talk to the group and give them an update." To Hershel, "If you need anythin', just call." To Michonne, "I'll be by later, alright. Get some sleep and then we can talk about where you were coming from with that formula."

She sat up, "There might not be time."

Rick turned back, "Why?"

"I was being chased by someone called Merle. He almost caught me, unfortunately he captured two other people while I got away."

"Who? Can you describe them?"

Michonne gasped in pain when Hershel started stitching up her wound, but she kept going. "It was a young woman with brown hair and a young Asian man with a white baseball cap. I wasn't near enough to hear everything that was said. I got the feeling they knew each other and the only words I could make out were 'prison' and 'Daryl'. If I could have done something, I would have, but I was too far away and in my condition, I wouldn't have been much help. I saw the baby formula and figured it was desperately needed, so I guessed what direction they came from and found you."

Daryl had stepped into the room and heard her story. "Merle's alive?"

Michonne looked at the big man who she had yet to be introduced and kept her mouth shut. Daryl moved closer to her and growled, "Where's my brother?"

Rick pulled him back by the shoulder, "Don't do that." He stood between the two, "Michonne needs rest after she gets patched up. If your brother is alive, it seems he's still up to no good. He has Glenn and Maggie. And we're gonna go get em. For now, let her be."

Daryl gave him a surprised look on how protective he was with the stranger, but he trusted Rick with his life and if he said let her rest, then he would let her rest. Even though he was anxious for more news on his friends and his brother. "Alright, I get it." His gaze swung to Michonne, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She just blinked at him.

After a few moments, she turned back to Rick. "I can see how important Maggie and Glenn… it's Glenn right? How important they are to you. When Hershel's done sewing me up, I'll take you back to Woodbury."

"What's Woodbury?"

"It's a community of survivors ran by an asshole named the Governor." She looked at Carl, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Rick shrugged, "Don't worry, he's heard worse. Who is this Governor?"

"He's the man that captured me and my friend. He took us back to their town and wouldn't let us go, at least wouldn't let me go, my friend wanted to stay." She sat up, now that Hershel was finished.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"He gave me an evil vibe and when I wandered the town, I found out he caged walkers. For what, I don't know, but it was enough to tell me to get the hell out of there." She looked at Carl with an apology and he just shook his head and laughed.

Rick shook his head too, "Do you think he'll harm them? Glenn and Maggie, I mean."

"I don't know. I do now, I don't trust him and I definitely don't trust Merle."

Rick steps back to talk to Daryl, "Alright, this is the plan. You, Oscar, Michonne and I will go to this Woodbury." Carl started to protest, but Rick stopped him. "Son, I'm gonna need you to stay here and look after Hershel and Judith. Axel and Beth will help, but I really need you on this. Can you do that? We'll be back as soon as we can." Carl stood tall and nodded. Proud that is father put him somewhat in charge. "We'll leave in two hours. It'll be late and hopefully the people will be sleep and we can sneak in and sneak out." He swung back to Michonne, "Do you think you can find your way back in the dark?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, rest up. We'll get the introductions in when we get Glenn and Maggie back. Come on, Daryl, we got to gear up." He turned back and was entranced again. His eyes moved slowly up and down her frame. He didn't realize how long he stared until he caught her eyes again, then looked up at the ceiling to play it off.

"Let's go."

 **Now you've got to see how they met and how they tried to deal with Zeus, next up, the trip to Woodbury. More action, drama and more of my weird sense of humor. Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your responses. As I promised, more action, more drama… maybe a few laughs?**

 **This time, we're gonna save Glenn and Maggie and get a closer look at the Governor and all his shit and the confrontation with Andrea.**

 **Michonne is life!**

 **As always reviews, comments and feedback are always appreciated and I respond to all comments.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 ** _We're Off to See The Asshole_**

The road leading back to Woodbury took less time, but there were more walkers to deal with. Michonne greatly admired Rick and his group and their battle strategy on how to handle them. There was no yelling, and they didn't use their guns, though they were all strapped. Some they ignored if they were too far away and the others, they just silently walked up to them, stabbed them in the head and kept it moving. Knowing now that he was Ares, and like her, could keep their memories, she wasn't surprised at all with their military tactics.

As she normally did during her many campaigns, she forged ahead with katana ready to head off any oncoming enemies.

Daryl whispered to Rick, "What is she doing? She needs to stay back behind us."

With his newfound knowledge of who she used to be and her uniqueness from all the other banished gods on this earth, Rick wasn't about to tell her what she should and should not be doing. "Don't worry about her. I have a feeling she's gonna be a great asset to our group. I'm gonna head up and talk to her, while you guys watch the back." He patted Daryl on the shoulder and made his strides wider to catch up with Michonne. He caught her attention when he stepped up beside her, "We have a little time, do you mind if we talk a little bit?"

"Sure."

"I know you have questions, just as I do."

"Maybe."

"Okay, you said you had a friend with you, back at the prison. Is it a guy… a boyfriend or somethin'?" He had walked a little ahead, turning toward her and walking backward. His hand gripped his rifle to stop it from swinging.

She had placed her katana back in its scabbard due to the lack of walkers in the area. Held her strap with both hands and gave Rick a funny smirk, "Not sure why that's a question, but no… not a guy. I guess you're walking like that because you can see in the dark?"

"Yeah."

"I can do that, too. What else can you do?"

He turned back around to lean his head towards her, "Well, I can tell who else has been banished. I see and feel different thangs coming from them. Apparently, my father has a beef with a lot of us. I've seen several this past year. Some tried to kill us, some didn't. I retained my fighting ability, not my strength and I'm grounded… no flying off anywhere. And I remember everything about my life as Ares."

"How many in your group are our brethren?"

"All of em, except for Axel, Oscar and Judith."

"Did you know them from before?"

He shook his head, "No. Zeus probably, like you, snatched the others from the different pantheons around the region. I've been wonderin' if he banished any of my brothers or sisters and I wanted to ask, except I never got the opportunity."

"I see. Judith? She's your daughter, right?"

"She's mine."

"How- "

"I don't want to talk about that now. What about you? You said you can see us, what else can you still do?"

"Yeah, I see you," she looked around to Daryl and Oscar, "I can see Daryl. Everything else is the same as you. Why us and not them?" she said in a hushed tone.

Daryl leaned and whispered to Oscar, "What do they have so much to talk about? They just met." Oscar only shrugged his shoulders, he was just grateful that Rick allowed he and Axel to join the group and not stay at the back of the prison where the walkers were. "I have no idea, maybe their trying to figure out a way to get into Woodbury."

"Well, I want hear it." Looking around to make sure everything was clear, Daryl pulled Oscar with him to catch up with the chatty but quiet duo. When they finally reached them, they both clammed up. "So, what's the plan? Y'all up here talkin' so much."

Rick didn't miss a beat, "We're gonna go to the back wall that's not being guarded. Michonne knows where they are being kept." Michonne looked at Rick like, _What the hell!_

Daryl stopped, "How would she know? From what she said, Merle took them from that small town. She wouldn't know where they put em." Rick realized his blunder too late. Though both he and Michonne could tell where Glenn and Maggie were by their auras, Daryl definitely didn't know that and trying to explain that to him would probably cause Daryl to shoot him. "She told me they have a place where they keep prisoners and that's where we are headin, alright?"

Daryl accepted his explanation, "Man, I thought you were gonna tell me she had some type of magic or somethin'." Rick sent a relieved look toward her and spoke back, "Nah… that would make me sound crazy. I've been goin' through some thangs, but I'm not that far gone."

"You straight, man." Daryl clapped him on the shoulder then pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and pointed up ahead, "We're getting close, I can see cars and a big gate. Let's go get em'." As they approached, they all crouched down and headed towards the unguarded part. They snuck over the gate and ended up in an empty building.

Rick watched with wandering eyes as Michonne kneeled in front of him, then sidled up to her after making sure Daryl and Oscar were posted at the door to check for anyone coming, "Did you run into any other banished here? Can you tell where Maggie and Glenn are?" She put her lips close to his ear, the brief touch giving him a thrill. But he pushed the feeling away, for he knew his father did something so he could get his way.

Michonne whispered, "There are only two, my friend and the Governor." She pointed, "Maggie and Glenn are in the one at the end of the street and in the back. The Governor and my friend are in bed in that big house." She sounded disgusted when she talked of her friend.

"Oh, so that's why she stayed."

"Yeah."

"Well, I can see em and I can see Glenn and Maggie. They'd better be alive."

While Rick and the rest snuck into the building where Maggie and Glenn were kept, Michonne went to accomplish her own mission… kicking the Governor's ass.

Her thigh might have still smarted a little, but she would be damned if she let that cretin get away with bamdickling (yea, I made that up) her friend, and kidnapping and possibly hurting that cute couple. His ass is grass and if she ever, ever got her wings back and found out his true identity, then her sword is gonna chop him up into tiny little pieces and fed to the Kraken. She didn't care who it was, even if he was Poseidon, the king's brother. Though, she hoped not, he's the only one she knew personally and actually liked in the Olympian pantheon.

She made her way to the Governor's office and waited for him to finish fucking Andrea. She had noticed he spent a lot of time in here and hopefully, she wasn't sitting on something littered with jizzardly (made this up, too) sprinkles. As she waited on the edge of the office chair, she heard a thumping coming from a door in the corner. It was kept hidden by a bookcase, as she'd never seen it before then.

Cautiously opening the door, she was shocked to walk into a room surrounded by dozens of fish tanks filled with slimy green, murky water and the heads of dead walkers. Moving closer, she recognized the one at the top as the soldier that was killed the day they were captured by Merle. "That sick son-of-a-bitch, now I'm really gonna kick his ass." That didn't explain the noise she heard, so she investigated further. There, right in front of a Lazy-Boy and end table, was a small enclosure with a metal gate. She heard shuffling noises coming from within.

 **10 minutes later…**

"No!"

The Governor put down his weapon and took off his holster as he held out pleading hands for Michonne not to hurt his daughter. "Please, don't hurt my Penny."

Michonne kept a grip on the walker's shoulders, "She's not Penny anymore."

He stepped closer, hoping he could get the drop on the woman he had wanted to start his harem with. If she wasn't so damn suspicious, she would be in his bed right now, making tea for him. Now, she found out his secret and he was gonna have to kill her.

Darn, what a waste of booty.

He was startled out of his fantasy when Michonne put the tip of her sword at the back of the walker's neck. "Don't! I'll give you whatever you want. I'll even give you Andrea back."

Michonne narrowed her eyes at him, "Give Andrea back? She's not a thing, she's a person and you fooled her into thinking you were some hot shit. No, you don't have anything I want." As soon as she finished speaking, the Governor grabbed her hand that held the katana, accidentally stabbing the walker, sending it lifeless to the floor. With a cry of anguish, the former deity swung and punched Michonne on the side of her head, making her drop the sword and sending her crashing into the back wall. Grabbing the hands that circled her neck, she held on and kneed him in the groin. Screams and grunts filled the air as they grappled with each other. When the Governor bent over with pain, Michonne fell to the floor and scooted between his legs, standing up quickly to kick him in the ass, smashing his face against the same wall. She had turned to pick up the katana when he jumped on her back. Using her powerful thigh muscles, she power-walked over to the fish tanks, hoping to shake him off and make him let go. His arms snaked around her neck, putting her in a head lock and her only purchase was to hold onto the tanks.

The fool finally got it that he was a least a foot taller than her and doubled her size, so he squeezed his arm and smacked her head into the glass. "Yea bitch, let's see if you can fight though that," he gloated. Michonne watched as dirty water, shards of glass and the rubbery feel of a walker head touch her face. She took a closer look as she struggled and the damn thing winked at her, giving her the extra adrenaline to push herself and the Governor away.

"Damn, you're strong!" Then he dragged her backward, pulling Michonne to the ground, as well as the fish tanks. She fell on her back and he jumped on top of her, trying his best to wrap his hands around her throat again, but she kept moving too much. "Hold still! Let me strangle you." Between his knees, Michonne flipped to her stomach and tried to crawl to where her katana lay.

"Oh, no you don't, bitch." He got his arm around her again, so she had to find something else to stab him. The broken fish tank was right in front of her and all she had to do was reach out and grab the large piece sticking out the side.

She couldn't believe what happened next. This fucker had the nerve to stop choking her so he could feel up her ass. Here they were, wrestling in dirty ass water, trying to kill each other, walker heads slipping and sliding, trying to bite them and he wants to stop to mess with her butt. "You have called me bitch one too many times and now you want to insult me by thinking I want you touching my ass? Oh, you are so fucked right now." She tightened her fist around the shard and without even looking, swung her arm backward to jab the piece as far into his eye socket as possible.

The Governor screamed, yanked himself off her and tried to pull it out. Michonne hopped up and grabbed her katana and saya. Watching the idiot cry his head off, she decided that wasn't enough damage. Taking a few steps back, she envisioned herself as the Denver Broncos' placekicker and kicked the crap out of his stomach, making him holler even more. "That's for hurting Glenn and Maggie." Next, she became the goalkeeper for the Columbus Crew. "That's for fucking Andrea into stupidity." That kick stunned him and he just stared at her with his good eye, whimpering.

Still wasn't enough.

She grabbed him by the top of his hair and with an open palm, she bitch-slapped the shit out of him and shook him while scolding him, "Do not call women bitches, ever. And, the next time you decided to feel on a woman's ass, you ask first." Then she slammed his head back against the wall.

She wasn't surprised he didn't get enough when he garbled through swollen and bruised lips, "Fuck you, bitch."

She pulled out her sword and wickedly smiled, "I knew you'd say that." Before she could take off his fool head, she heard the click of a gun being cocked. Holding her position, she looked over and lo and behold, Andrea, her dick-drunk friend, held a gun on her.

Circling around each other while the whiny baby cried about his eyeball, Andrea looked at her like everything was her fault. "What have you done?" Michonne stopped moving and rolled her eyes, "What does it look like? I beat his ass, that's what I've done. And if you weren't so blinded, you would be helping me, not pointing a gun at me."

"But he's my friend." She cried.

Not worried in the least for the blubbering, phony politician, she stopped and slid the sword back into its scabbard. Staring at her incredulously, growled at her, "And what the fuck was I? Let's recap shall we. I was the person who kept your ass alive until you found the next chump, huh? Well, you showed me. I'm leaving. Be lucky you both get to live, but the next time I see you or him, say goodbye to this earth. If you try to shoot me right now, best believe, honey, you will pay for it, tenfold." She leaned toward Andrea, daring her to pull the trigger.

Andrea had never been so scared in her life. She thought she knew everything about Michonne: those two pet walkers that traveled with her when they met, happened to be her fiancée and his friend. She knew everything about the death of her son. She was never afraid of her. Never had a reason. Michonne always treated her with kindness, even when Andrea made a fool of herself frontin' as a badass. She would leave camp alone and tried taking on several walkers, only to end up crying for help. Michonne would come to the rescue looking bored, knock off some heads, then go back to eating the granola bars she usually had in her bag.

Michonne should understand, she was brought up to believe she needed a man to feel whole and to be honest, she wasn't the best of fighters and if she had stayed with Michonne much longer, her friend would've found out how much of a sorry-ass, she really was.

Not willing to test if Michonne was telling the truth, she put her gun away and ran to her man. "Oh, my poor baby, what can I do to help?" The governor curled up into a ball and sobbed in Andrea's lap while Michonne shook her head in disappointment as she walked out.

 **A few hours later…**

They made it back to the prison. Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie. Oscar had been killed and Daryl, bless his heart, stayed behind to help his brother, Merle, only to be captured by the Governor and his henchmen. They would have tried to rescue Daryl, if it hadn't been for Glenn's injuries. Now that they knew the layout of Woodbury, knew who and what they were dealing with, Rick thought it best to take care of Glenn first, then go back and rescue Mr. Dixon.

Introductions were made, and words were said in honor of Oscar. Michonne got acquainted with the rest of the group, Beth, Axel and Judith. She really took a shine to Carl. He was so sweet when he came up to her and thanked her again for bringing the formula for his sister. _Such a polite, young man. I really need to watch cussing around him._ There was no shimmer around the tiny baby, nor Axel, but Beth gave off a glow. She was still curious about Judith but was too tired to really think about it. She was also a little afraid to get to close to her. It was the thought of being around an infant again that brought her here, now she felt intimidated being around her.

The plan was set when to rescue Daryl and everyone retired for the night.

Except for Rick, he had a problem.

"Michonne!"

Startled, she narrowed her eyes at the man who bellowed her name. She just settled down in the cell assigned to her and was ready to get some sleep, when he scared the crap out of her. She stuck her head out the door and yelled back, "What?"

Feeling chagrined for probably waking somebody up, he walked over to her door and spoke quietly, "We need to talk," while looking around making sure no one paid attention. He stalked away and waved his finger for her to follow. Though, she didn't care for the bossiness, she reluctantly followed.

They were back at the holding cell when he asked, "When we were pulling out Glenn and Maggie, I noticed you weren't there, but when we got back to the wall, there you were. Where did you go?"

She wasn't used to anyone questioning her whereabouts, but for Rick, she answered. "To see the Governor. I went to his office and waited for him."

"So, that's where all the extra cuts and bruises came from. Why did you do that?"

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "He fooled my best friend. If it hadn't been for me, Glenn and Maggie would have been safe and he killed people when he didn't have to. I needed to end him."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Did you."

She sighed, "No. I kicked his ass and ripped up his eyeball. Was getting ready to kill him, but Andrea stopped me. After everything she saw, the severed heads in fish tanks, him trying to choke the life out of me, and… his daughter was a walker by the way, and he kept her in there on a leash." Michonne closed her eyes with the pain of seeing another child without warmth, without life.

"Andrea? Nah, couldn't be the same one. You know, if you had told me and waited, I could have helped you."

She gave him a tired smile, which gave him another thrill, "Thanks, but I handled it." With a frown, she squinted at him, "Since I left him alive, I'm gonna have to leave this place. He's going to come looking for me and I can't put you all in danger. I'll help with rescuing Daryl and then I'll leave a trail leading away from the prison."

Rick grabbed her shoulders, "No!"

"Ow!"

Realizing how tight his hold was on her, he loosened his grip, "I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere. You are one of us, now. You are the only one that sees the thangs I see. This is not your fault. If it wasn't today, then it would be some other time down the line that we would have ran into Woodbury. It's better to handle it now, than be surprised in the future. We were brought together for a reason and not the one my father conjured up, but for us to survive."

Michonne nodded in agreement, "You need me."

Rick's eyes traveled from her warm, captivating gaze down to her alluring hips, snapping back, "Yeah… I do."

They separated and went back to their cells to rest for tomorrow. Michonne lay there thinking. _I have to stop him. He's not going to leave it alone. He'll find Rick's group and someone could get killed. I have to go. Right after we get Daryl back, I'll take off and go after him. If Andrea stands in my way again, she'll have to go too._ With her plan set, she settled down to sleep.

Unbeknownst to anyone, invisible Zeus stood above her, "Oh no, little girl. You're not going anywhere." The king clapped his hands and did a happy dance. Snapping his fingers, he took off to go bug his wife while he left fate to do what it will.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed this little road trip and the Gov's ass whuppin' lol! Guess what happens in the next chapter, wait… I can't tell you yet, you'll have to see for yourself ;) I love reading your comments and reviews, so please keep them coming, even if it's just to say hi.**

 **If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see more of or have any questions in general, feel free to send me a note.**

 **I really appreciate you and thank you all, again.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all had a safe and Happy New Year! These past few days have been somethin' else and your reviews have certainly been uplifting for me personally.**

 **Well, a reviewer asked about Richonne sexy time, here it is. I've seen other authors call it smut, so here's the smut, all day long.**

 **Thank you to all for the reviews and feedback for Michonne kicking the gov's ass. And as always, reviews, comments and feedback are always appreciated and if the site allows me to respond, I most definitely will :)**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 ** _I Dream of Thee_**

Michonne's eyes closed for what only seemed moments. Suddenly, a cool breeze swept across her forehead to delve underneath her blanket. She sat up, frustrated. "There shouldn't be a draft through here. I'd better check to see if a door's open. A damn walker could get in." She guesstimated which way the breeze blew and followed. She tip-toed quietly past all the other sleeping people as it led her back toward the holding cell. When she reached it, the door was shut, but she could still feel the wind, so she opened it and walked in.

Puzzled, she stepped further in to check the other door that opened to the yard. Once she was over the threshold, the metal one behind her slammed shut. Turning in a panic, she no longer saw the entrance leading to heart of the prison.

What stood before her, were the marbleized gates of Olympus.

 ** _Across the way…_**

Rick, lay on his back with his knee drawn up and an arm resting under his head, contemplating. He didn't trust the lust he felt for Michonne. It felt nice, heck… it felt damn good, except it was probably his father's doing. Despite his feelings, he still didn't want her taking off after that governor in a bid to protect them. He couldn't have that. She's gonna keep herself parked right along his side if he had anything to say about it.

He'd never met anyone like her. He almost wished they had met before they became mortals. If his father had taken them up on the offer to make babies, he wondered how that would have went.

No, she's not going anywhere, she would stay with him, maybe not as lovers but definitely as an ally. He needed as many as he could get. Despite her going off to fight the governor on her own, they worked pretty good together. Carl took a shine to her, and the others liked her too.

With his decision made that she was staying, no matter her protests, he closed his eyes to sleep.

He didn't notice the change of scenery.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Nike turned from the gates, completely surprised. "Zeus, what did you do now?" She headed toward his throne room and noticed that no one, absolutely no one, was about. "Am I dreaming?" She ran the entire palace, peaking into rooms, not a single immortal present. All around a hazy fog covered the floors, making everything look to be in soft focus. "I must be dreaming." Looking down at herself, the leather vest and skinny jeans were gone, in their place she wore a silky, crimson negligee. She stopped and ran her fingers down the satiny material. Feeling an itch on her back, she shrugged her shoulder and heard a rustling sound. Moving her right shoulder again, she saw out the corner of her eye, fiery red feathers.

She didn't even have to think about her ability to control her wings, it never left. She brought them forward and she ran her hands along their leading edge. "My wings!" She jumped for joy. She sprang into the air and did a few loops as if she hadn't spent 39 years without them. If this was a dream and it certainly had the look and feel of one, she was going to make the most of it. Flying through the halls of Olympus, she enjoyed her freedom once again. The palace was huge and gave her more than enough room to maneuver and bank. She climbed higher to check the upper chambers and found a body sprawled on top of silver and onyx lounger. Finally, she found someone and they could explain what was going on.

Nike landed a few feet from him and her heartbeat skipped in excitement. It was Ares, fast asleep. As her wings folded in their resting position, she walked barefoot over to the sleeping god. Everything still looked hazy and she pinched herself on the arm. It didn't hurt, it felt highly erotic. "Hmm? Yea, it's a dream." She took a closer look at the deity of war. He was shirtless and wore only a black and sterling loincloth. Her eyes traveled his sculpted chest, down to his chiseled abs. He lay on his back, his arm raised, legs spread apart, one bent at the knee.

Tapping her finger on her bottom lip, she walked around the gorgeous display. His head was turned to the side away from her and the grey hairs of his trimmed beard, glistened in the golden light of the palace torches. Now that she convinced herself that she was indeed dreaming, she could play if she wanted to with no consequences to worry about. She wasn't afraid to admit to herself that Ares was handsome as sin and she could drown in desire, just by staring into his eyes.

Nike probably wouldn't be able to do this in the waking world, but for now, she had her fantasy.

Ares woke to a soft hand sliding its way from his ankles to his knee. He opened his eyes and there standing above him, was Nike. Her wings behind her flapping gently along with her movements. Those movements happened to include her hand cupping his balls. "Nike, what the-" He tried to sit up, but she placed a hand on his chest and told him to shush. He couldn't believe it, her captivating eyes glued him to the lounge. When he had to strength to break away from her gaze, he took a quick peak of his surroundings. He was in his chambers on Olympus. Smokey tendrils were everywhere and nothing came into clear focus no matter how much he squinted his eyes.

"Nike what are you doing?" His head dipped down to see her squeezing him lightly. "Oh… oh!"

As she tentatively touched his length, he had to focus on her softly spoken words. "I don't know why you ended up in my dream, but I'm not complaining." He lay there still as a statue, still confused as to what was going on while she had her way with him. She removed her hands from his body and floated above him, spreading her wings and her legs to straddle his waist. Her hands came back and he could only stare with his azure eyes. Her fingers crawled up his chest, to stop and tweak his nipples before traveling up to wrap around his neck and then slip into the curls at his nape. With their faces close enough to touch, she licked her lips and moaned, "Mmm, I can't wait to find out what you taste like." Ares was utterly speechless as her ass began a slow grind on his hardening cock. She took that same tongue and ran it along the seam of his lips then whispered, "Open up for me, Ares."

Unlocked from his frozen state, he drew in a breath to let her know that this was not a dream, she placed her luscious lips over his and he was gone. No protest was worth stopping this. He found a use for his hands which lay afraid to move from his side. Placing them on her thighs, he kneaded the muscles that undulated under soft skin, sliding them to caress her ass to ride along her toned back. When he reached her shoulders, he pulled her closer, magnifying her salacious kiss. One hand traveled back to her ass to assist her gyrating and the other, grasped the locks at the back of her head to arrange her mouth in a better position. Tongue and teeth clashed as each fought for dominance. Ares gently bit her bottom lip, fighting to grab her tongue and suck it back into his mouth. He declared himself the winner when she whimpered. Holding tightly, he sat up, his feet hit the floor on either side of the lounge while he held onto to her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her feet on the cushion behind him.

Reluctantly, he separated their mouths, so he could get better view of the deliciousness that literally fell into his lap. Nike looked on with lids half-closed. Her already luscious lips were wet and swollen from their kissing battle. Her hips continued to gyrate against his hardness and he needed to take control before she caused him to explode and embarrass himself. With one hand holding her still by the nape of her neck, the other hand skimmed down along her body, the silky negligee disappearing as it passed. His loincloth vamoosed at the snap of his fingers, leaving them both very much naked.

Grabbing her hips again, he rubbed is length against her clit, eliciting a gasp from her as she held on to his shoulders. "Is this what my goddess wanted?" He said before devouring her lips again.

Nike was so excited that her wings began to vibrate, spread and flutter. She was so aroused, she didn't realize that she pulled them both off the lounge to hover in the air. Ares mouth slid from her lips to her ear, down her graceful neck. Taking tiny bites then soothing the sting with his tongue. His hands kept moving from her torso, to her back, to her ass. It was only until they bumped into the high palace ceiling that he realized they were flying.

He had to get Nike's attention from licking underneath his chin, "Nike, sweetie," He clasped her cheeks between his hands to get her to focus on him, "Your wings are beautiful and I love looking at em', but you got to get rid of em' if I'm gonna do, what I wanna do to you."

Licking her lips, she gasped, "What are you gonna do to me?" She rubbed her slick labia along his hard dick as they hovered in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not gonna tell you. I'm gonna show you." Wrapping his hands around her small waist, he pulled her back down to the chaise. With her settled in his lap once again, he whispered, "Get rid of those wings for me." Nike shrugged her shoulders, pushing her breasts higher and closer for his enjoyment, and her wings sunk and disappeared into her back.

"Done."

Pushing his cock against her wet clit again, he reached and palmed her breasts, "Perfect." Taking a few minutes to admire the contrast between his hands on her tits, his eye zeroed in on her hardened nipples, poking out between his thumb and forefinger.

Nike watched as his thick tongue slowly slid out between his lips, to target one pointed nub. Its pink tip flicked then circled around her areola, only to come back to completely surround the whole thing. With each suction, a blast of heat shot down to her core. While his mouth was busy, the fingers of the other hand, pinched and plucked, raising her excitement to another level. Switching sides, he did something that had never been done to her in all the years of her existence. As he sucked and drew on her nipple, he lightly smacked the side of her breast. With each draw, he tapped her, making her hotter and wetter, while simultaneously pushing and pulling her hips along his length. Holding on for dear life as her first orgasm hit her, Nike tried her best to get him to stick the tip of his dick inside, so she moved her hips with more determination.

He held her still, "Oh, no you don't. You're not getting that yet. I got somethin' else for you." Laying her down on her back, his mouth slid from her breasts down her abdomen to her weeping slit. "Yes, you're so wet for me." His deep voice sent vibrations straight through her pussy. His mouth hadn't even touched her clit yet and she was already at the cusp of orgasming again.

"Oh, god!" She gasped as she watched his head between her legs.

His blue gazed trained on her, his tongue sliding along his bottom lip, "Oh, god is right and my name is Ares." He puckered his lips and blew gently against her clit.

Nike jumped and would have hopped off the lounge if it wasn't for his hold on her hips. After she settled, he quirked and eyebrow, "Nike, I'm thirsty. Can you help me?"

She knew what was coming. She knew she was going to lose her damn mind. She knew this wouldn't be any vanilla lovemaking. This was gonna be a godly fuck-a-thon and she knew she probably wouldn't wake up when he's done, because she would be totally dead.

It was as if time slowed, that fucking tongue inched its way closer and closer to her opening.

With legs spread-eagled and held there, Ares took his first taste of Nike. The flat of his tongue traveled from the bottom of her ass to top of her clit, repeating the motion over and over until the tip delved within. She tasted of heat and golden sunshine, and he could spend all week drinking her in. Her legs quivered each time he stopped to flick her little bundle of nerves. When he pushed the length of his tongue into her hole, her tone deepened, moaning, _"Oh",_ or when he flicked her clit at a rapid pace, she pulled at his hair and nearly screeched an almost ultrasonic, " _Eeee!_ "

He wasn't sure which response he loved more.

Her hips and legs struggled to keep up and he had to hold on tightly or she would have wiggled right onto the floor or flew back up into the air. Ares kept his lips clamped to her nether region and his tongue a-wagging until another orgasm bowed her back. Her entire body except the top of her head and the tip of her toes lifted off the cushions. Nike's mesmerizing form struggled to take flight so badly, he had to hook his foot on the underside of the lounge or they would have shot to the ceiling a second time. As she came down, her body flopped listlessly back onto the chaise' soft surface. She was exhausted.

Licking lightly and slowly, his blue gaze lifted to catch her tired brown ones. In between small kisses to her flushed and happy pussy, he informed her. "You're not done sweetheart. The king demands more ambrosia from his queen." His head bent down to begin her spiral into ecstasy once again. During her third cumming, her body didn't try to float away again, but her thighs clamped around his head, nearly strangling him. Her rapturous screams echoed throughout the empty hallways of Olympus. _Damn, this woman is going to kill me,_ he thought as she came down from her sensual high.

Nike tried her best to control her ragged breathing, he got her and he got her good. Her pussy still throbbed and anticipated more stimulation but not from the tongue, she needed a thorough pounding and Ares was taking his time hopping to it. Grasping him on either side of his face, she used her supernatural strength to haul him up between her legs. Bringing him to his knees. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Ares eyes widened when she locked her ankles around his ass and took a firm hold of his impressive package. Seeing her dark hand wrapped around his light dick, made his balls tighten in joyous longing. As they both watched, she gyrated her hips, swirling his tip up and down and all around her slippery core.

She lifted her ass while simultaneously pulling him forward and only allowed his tip to enter. Ares grunted when he felt her succulent walls squeeze him, tightening around his sensitive head as she compelled Ares to impale her slowly, inch by delicious inch. When he was balls deep, he let out a heaving breath, "Oh, goddess!"

Nike sighed in relief as he stretched her wide, his cock was everything she expected of him. He held her open with his hands at the backs of her knees and watched himself pull all the way out, only to slide back in, torturously slow, until his base reached her clit. He did this several more times before saying, "That's for trying to take me." He leaned down to clasp his lips to hers, sliding his tongue along her full lips.

He pulled back and asked, "You ready?"

Not sure what he meant but she reached behind her and grabbed the sides of the lounge. Ares planted his feet on the ground and held on to her thighs. And, oh my god, the drilling he gave her was…fuck! His hips moved so fast and heavy that she couldn't move, she couldn't blink. All she could do was take the immeasurable pleasure he was throwing down on her.

Snatching two more orgasms out of her, he was ready, but not before he pulled another one from his Nubian goddess. Timing it just right, he placed his thumb on her throbbing clit and rubbed in tiny circles as his balls tightened to the point he was ready to explode. And when he got there, he filled her to the brim, triggering Nike's final orgasm and as they howled together, horns and trumpets rang throughout the high heavens of Mount Olympus' halls.

Michonne awoke to a bright, sunny morning. Fully clothed, her legs entangled in her blanket. Feeling discombobulated by her very vivid and in color, wet dream. "Breathe girl. You are not dead, it was just a dream." She reached down to run her fingers along her still throbbing crotch. "Oh, god! That felt so good, so real." Sitting up, she chastised herself, "Michonne, girl you got to snap out of it." Getting up, she made her way to find something to eat. The first person she ran into was Carl, sitting on the stairs, feeding Judith. "Oh, good morning Michonne. How are you feeling? My dad told me later, you got hurt again when you guys rescued Maggie and Glenn."

Glad to see a smiling face, she sat down next to them. She smiled brightly as she watched him pull the bottle from Judith's mouth and place her against his shoulder, patting her on the back. "Mornin', Carl. I'm doing fine, it's just a few scratches, nothing to worry about. Here, let me help you with that." She reached to straighten out the burping towel on his shoulder, so if Judith decided to spit up, it wouldn't land on his shirt.

As he jostled his baby sister into position, "It's so great to add another person to the group, especially one with a cool sword. You think ma-" his words were cut off when he noticed that Michonne had stopped fussing with the cloth. His sister cooed happily as he looked up and saw tears falling down Michonne's cheeks. Alarmed, he looked around to see why she was crying, "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He leaned over his sister's head and noticed that the little tyke had grabbed Michonne's finger. It was that tight, little grasp that had all the new arrival's attention.

Michonne had been nervous to be so close to Judith, but out of habit, she had to make sure the towel was under the baby's mouth. When she made to pull away, the babe's chubby hand reached out and took a hold of her finger and wouldn't let go. Tears automatically sprang from her eyes as the memories of another small hand holding on to her fingers.

Carl didn't quite understand what was going on, though he knew it had something to do with his sister having an effect on what he hoped would be a new, cool friend to have in this dreary prison. So, he did what anyone would do in this type of situation, he handed her over. Teary eyes looked at him with a question and he just acknowledge with a nod of his head that it was okay. Remembering to cradle the baby's head, Michonne tentatively pulled Judith into her arms. And once she snuggled her tight to her chest, and smelled that freshness that all babies had, she broke down even more.

Poor Carl didn't know what do with the crying woman, so he looked about, searching for his father. Rick had just walked through the door and witnessed a part of what made up Michonne's soul. He watched as she held his daughter gently and that's when it hit him. He thought back to what she said when she attacked Zeus, _'Do you know what you've done? What you took from me?'_

He returned to studying her and how she reacted to his baby girl. His heart broke for her.

He knew.

And, Zeus was going to pay.

 **Whew! I hope you guys liked it, this was crazy to write, there's been quite a few emotions to deal with and I hope that the writing brought it out of you. So, tell me what you think, did it do it for you, leave you flat? Do the name switches confuse you? My goal is to entertain and your comments and critiques help me improve.**

 **If you haven't seen them yet, I have a full image depicting the dream scene, (no, they are not having sex in it) Check out my Tumblr page if you're interested.**

 **Enjoy your new year and if you have any resolutions, best of luck in keeping them. I already failed, lol.**

 **'Til the next chapter**

 **Ta Ta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and enjoyed the little sexy treat of Chapter 5 for New Years. Sometimes these scenes are hard to write. I can see it in my mind's eye but to put it in words is something completely different.**

 **This chapter is a little bit longer and has a little bit of everything.**

 **Thanks to all who responded, you guys helped to me to get rid of my nervousness I went through in writing that scene. Hope I can keep it up and keep it different and exciting. Some of the questions you asked in the reviews are answered here. If not, drop me a note and I may tell you ;)**

 **For now, enjoy the journey to our sweet, dirty Daryl.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 ** _O Daryl, Daryl! Wherefore art thou Daryl?_**

Rick turned around before Michonne could see him and head toward the generator room. They had cleared out the walkers, a while ago and it was a good place where he could be sure to have some privacy in speaking with his father. When he reached the room, he shut the door and locked it, calling out, "Zeus! Zeus, I know you can hear me, so get your ass down here. I wanna talk to you, now!"

Rick chewed on the inside of his mouth and his fingers twitched, while pacing back and forth as he waited. This was the first time he called on king and he'd better show up. He'd never been so livid. Even more so than he was at Shane.

A glittering shower of gold appeared gradually in the far corner, then it became brighter and brighter, until the small shards of light formed into the lord of the heavens, Zeus. "You called son?

Rick stood there for a second then hastily taking a step forward, only to check himself. It would do no good to shout at the old coot. Yelling only brings the opposite of what he wanted. "I just watched Michonne with my daughter. The same woman who was brave enough to attack a god, that god being you. Now why would this same woman break down sobbing, all from holding a baby? You wanna explain that to me?"

Zeus watched his son pace in front of him, and knew in his heart that if he wasn't who he was, he would be puppy chow for his brother's hound of hell, Cerberus. Clearing his throat and straightening non-existent wrinkles in his chiton, he needed to tread carefully. "I don't have to explain anything to you. You want to know why?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose while he tapped his foot, Rick sighed, "I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Yet, I want you to explain it to me, anyway."

Zeus smirked, "Cause I'm the king, Ares."

Rick looked around to make sure no one was about before responding, "The name is Rick. Rick Grimes and since you put me here in the mortal form, you will call be by that name. You don't get to call me by the other one."

Zeus faked shivering as he repeated him, "Ooh, my name is Rick, Rick Grimes," waving his hands as he walked around him while Rick stood still. "I'll call you whatever I want. I'll even call you Andrew, if you keep playin'."

"Who the hell is Andrew?" He had to stop himself and get back on topic, "Doesn't matter, I know what you did and you're gonna pay for that."

Zeus stopped and stood before Rick, "And how are you going to make me pay for anything? Remember who you're talking to, boy. I do what I want and there's nothing anybody can do about it."

Rick wasn't intimidated, his father has done some shitty things before and some of those times, he sat back and laughed at his father's antics, but this, this he couldn't let pass. Stepping closer to his father, his head cocked in that threatening manner of his and his eyes squinting, he spoke harshly, "I'm so sick of your bullshit, dad. You need to fix this. You can fix this."

Seeing that his son didn't cower as anyone else would, including his wife, Zeus chuckled, "No can do, I made my decision. Man sucks and you refused to get married and give me grandbabies. It's all y'all's fault, not mine."

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Rick walked over to the door to make sure no one was near, "What? We told you we would give you your grandkids. All you had to do is return the world to the way it was."

Zeus held his chin in contemplation, "Hmm… you did say that, didn't you? Then wagged his finger, "And, I believe I responded with, too late. He clapped his hands, "Well, guess you guys better sharpen up your knives and get some more bullets, 'cause it's gonna get messy out there," he waved, "I'm gone, peace out!"

Rushing over before he could disappear, Rick tried to stop him and answer a question that had been bugging him since he first laid eyes on Michonne. "Hold on, did you get Eros to mess with me?"

The little sparkles of gold that began to trickle around Zeus, went away as he answered, "Now, why would I sic the god of love on you? You already know his tricks and would know if he shot you with his arrow." He placed a hand on Rick's shoulder and shook him in mirth, "Wait… are you feelin' a lil sumthin, sumthin, for a certain badass lady?"

Not wanting to talk about his feelings with the crazy fucker, he smacked his hand away, "Never mind, forget it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Zeus stepped back to the corner, "Any more questions?" He waited two seconds, "No?"

"Wait, you still have to answer my question about what you did to Michonne."

"What question?"

Frustrated beyond measure, Rick reach up with both hands and pulled on the sides of his hair, "Goddammit, you… you, fuckhead! You know damn well what question. She had a baby. What did you do?"

Zeus tsked him while wagging his finger, "That's not nice. I'm gonna have to tell your grandma Gaia what you called me. Here, I have a deal for you. How about you come back with me now. Your powers and godhood will be restored and then you can go 'bout your business."

His father's offer knocked the wind out of his rage, "What about this world? Will you set it right, bring those who lost their lives back? Shane, Dale, and Sophia and the countless others who died because of this plague? Hell, even bring back Lori?"

"No."

Looking at Zeus like he lost his mind again, he took a deep breath to further calm himself, "The only way I would ever go back, is if I brought everyone in my group with me and that includes Michonne and her child. You do that, then I'll come back to Olympus."

Zeus folded his arms, "Those people aren't your family."

Shaking his head and looking up at him, he put his hands on his hips, "They're more family than you are. They would've never done what you did."

"No."

Rick slashed his hand in the air, "Then fuck it, I'm not going. I'm staying here with them and if I have to die here protecting them, then so be it."

Zeus stood still a moment, "I see," he scratched his chin before giving Rick a cheery look and clapping his hands again, "Okay! Gotta go, ta ta!"

Zeus' corporal form dissipated as he waved goodbye.

Rick turned to leave the generator room, "I think I'm starting to hate him."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Carl didn't know what to do. His dad just took off, so he wouldn't be able to help. He still wasn't sure why Michonne was crying, but he knew he had to do something. He did what seemed the natural thing. Reaching out, he wrapped his skinny arms around his sister and Michonne, giving them both a hug. It made her sob even more. He would have stopped, except she took her hand off Judith and pulled him closer. And they just sat there, until Beth came along.

Michonne noticed her first and she pulled back, sniffling and wiping her tears, "I'm sorry to be so emotional," she gestured to Judith, "It's just I haven't held a baby in a long time." She patted Carl on the shoulder, "Thank you, I really needed that hug."

"No problem."

Beth smiled at her with empathy and reached for Judith, "I'll go ahead and take her now. It's time for her bath. You guys should go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast." After she picked up the baby, she addressed Michonne, "Thank you for going to bring back Daryl. Please be safe out there." She smiled shyly again and left to take care of Judith.

Michonne nodded and wiped her tears, then turned to Carl. Taking a deep breath, she clapped her hands, "Okay, breakfast. Wonder what we're having?"

Carl shrugged his shoulders, "Probably the same thing we have every day… oatmeal," he laughed. Michonne chuckled, "That's great! It's the breakfast of champions, ya know."

Carl tilted his head, "I thought that was Wheaties?"

"You're right. Oh, well. I guess I'll pretend its Wheaties then. Come on, let's go eat."

Both went down to the cafeteria and thanked Carol for preparing breakfast for everyone. Once they settled, Michonne noticed a soft cover pamphlet sticking out of his shirt pocket, "What's that, may I ask?" Carl looked at what she was pointed out and a bright light took over his face, "Oh, it's just a book I keep with me when I'm out watching the gate."

"Okay, can I see it?" She held up her hand and he pulled it out, handing it to her. It was glossary of the Greek gods of Olympus. "You like Greek mythology?"

Carl nodded enthusiastically.

She excitedly put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shake, "Me too! Who's your favorite and if you could be one of them, who would it be?" Rick had just walked up and caught the tail end of the conversation. He was pretty sure what his son was going to say.

"Apollo the god of the sun is the best."

That's not the name he expected.

He sat down across from them and watched Michonne give him a shy, almost embarrassed smile. He could guarantee he knew what she was thinking. "Carl, I thought you would say someone like, Ares. The god of war? I heard he was a badass."

Carl had finished putting a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and finished chewing before he answered, "He is. It's just… I like Apollo better."

Michonne chimed in, "You know, Apollo is not really the god of the sun. He was only given that position when the Olympic pantheon defeated the Titans. He's actually the god of music and healing. Helios is the god of the sun."

Both Grimes' men looked at her in fascination. It was Carl, who spoke first, "Wow! That's so cool! A lot of people don't know that."

Still smarting from being dissed by his own son, Rick cut in, "You gotta tell me, Carl. Why would you want to be Apollo and not Ares? What's so great about him?"

Carl pushed his empty bowl aside, "If I could be Apollo, then I would be able to help more around here. I could have saved Hershel's leg. Shane, Sophia and T-Dog would still be here." He looked down at his hands and quietly said, "I could have healed Mom and she would still be with us."

Michonne and Rick looked at each other, both eyes glistening. Any jealousy that Rick felt over his son choosing his brother over him, disappeared. "That's a beautiful thang to say son. If only, if only." All three spent a quiet moment thinking of the if only.

It was Carl who broke the silence, "Michonne, if you could be anyone, who would you be?" Rick gave her a cheesy grin. He couldn't wait to hear who she picked.

Michonne placed a finger on her lip as she thought about it, "Hmm, let's see. I don't know if I'd want to be her, per say, but my favorite out of the Olympian pantheon is Medusa."

That caught him by surprise and so was Carl, "But she's a monster."

Rick chimed in, "And, I was all wrong. I could have sworn you would have picked Aphrodite. You know, the goddess of erotic love and beauty? I thought she would appeal to you more because of the thangs she likes to do."

Michonne's eyes widened, _What the hell? Does Rick know about the dream?_ Feeling nervous all of sudden, she placed her shaking hands in her lap and cleared her throat, "Uhm,' she had to shake her head to clear her mind of last night and focus on the current conversation. Shaking her head again, she shut her eyes tight then opened back to Carl, "No, not Aphrodite. She's too wild for my tastes."

Rick leaned in slightly and spoke quietly, "You sure about that?"

Shaking her head to clear the fog, Michonne did her best to ignore the sexual tone coming from her dreamy king, "Medusa, she uh… she didn't start out that way. She was a beautiful maiden that served as a priestess for Athena."

Clueless to the second, silent conversation, Carl asked, "What's a maiden?"

Michonne answered without thinking about it, "Oh, that's a young vir-" She cut herself off when she realized who she was talking to. A little embarrassed, her eyes turned to Rick, who was smirking at her, she clarified, "A maiden is a young lady, who's never been married."

Carl folded his hands in front of him, looking chagrined, "Oh, okay. So, that means she's never had sex."

Michonne's mouth dropped open, "Uhm, yea... something like that." She never thought she would feel so awkward and Rick was no help at all, he just sat there giggling at her discomfort. "Okay, back to Medusa. She worked for the goddess Athena and one day, the god Poseidon showed up at the temple and wanted to f-," she clamped her lips shut and berated herself, "he wanted to _marry_ her and she didn't want to. He did it anyway and when Athena found out, she punished Medusa and turned her into the lady with snakes in her head and gave her the curse of turning anyone into stone if they looked directly at her."

Carl guffawed, "That's not fair. How could she be punished, when it was Poseidon who forced her to marry him?"

Excited that Carl thought the same, she huffed, "I know, right? Some of the gods are crazy and did a lot of stupid things to people."

"Well, if they were real, I'd have something to say. I'd probably do something."

His dad smiled, "Oh, really? That's somethin' I would love to see." He winked at Michonne.

Michonne stood, glad to find an excuse to get away from Rick, so she could breathe, "I just thought of something. Be right back." They both watched her leave, Carl checking out the sword she had on her back while dad checked out the back of her jeans.

When she came back, she handed over a beaten and well-worn book. Its edges were frayed from being thumbed through many times. Carl pulled it to him and read the title, "The Complete Guide to Classical Greek Mythology." He peered at Michonne, "This is yours?"

She sat down next to him, "Not anymore. I've learned all I can from it, and it's time to pass it on." Carl was tracing his finger across the statue image of Zeus when it dawned him, what Michonne was saying, "You mean me? You're giving this to me?"

"Yup, it's all yours. I've had it before the turn. Somehow, I was able to hold on to it, after all this time. That book," she pointed to it, "is the best interpretation and as close to the true stories of the gods and goddess that I've ever seen."

Carl gave an excited grin and presented it to his father, "Look Dad, isn't this cool? Wow, Michonne thank you so much. I promise I will take care of it." It's been a long time since Rick saw his son smile the way he did, with complete happiness.

He looked over as she still sat there, seemingly nervous. About what, he was pretty sure he knew why. After talking with Zeus, his excuse that his feelings for Michonne were his father's fault, and that Eros might have something to do with it, was just an excuse. He wanted Michonne, plain and simple and he was gonna have her. Now, all he had to do was convince her. After everything that happened in her life after the turn and what happened to her child, it was gonna be a battle. There was gonna be a lot of ass kissin' and cussin' out Zeus before he could have his way. Well, he'd better get started. "Michonne, we're leavin' in a few minutes to go get Daryl. Do you think you're ready for this?"

The fact he said, "ready", had her mind all fucked up, and feeling flustered all over again, she stuttered, "Uhm, yea. Give me a few minutes to go get something from my cell and I'll meet you guys at the gate."

Rick watched her leave again and turned back to Carl, "Enjoy your book. If everything goes right, we should be back before nightfall with Daryl safe and sound." He kissed his son on the top of his head and went to do the same for Judith.

Carl hollered across the cafeteria, "Be careful, Dad. And, please take care of Michonne, she's still hurt from before."

Nodding to the others, he grinned and waved bye to Carl, "I will. Talk to you soon."

Michonne walked up to a waiting Rick, confused. "Whew, I thought I was late. Where's everybody?" She was expecting at least Maggie, Carol or Axel at the gate. Glenn was too injured to take the long trek back to Woodbury, let alone fight off walkers or the Governor's men.

Rick smiled with a glint in his eyes. "It's just the two of us. Maggie isn't ready to see that place again, after what that governor did to her and I need Carol and Axel to stay here and help Carl defend the prison if something were to happen."

Nervously, she looked around. She was going to spend several hours with Rick alone. Alone with the man and her dreamy king. She didn't know if she was strong enough not to blurt out something stupid. "Oh, okay. If you're sure."

Rick chuckled and adjusted his gun belt which Michonne's eyes immediately followed. "I'm confident that the two of us can take care of anythin' that comes our way. You ready?"

There's that question again. Michonne had to clamp her lips when she felt a zing shoot down to her core. _How am I gonna get through this?_

 ** _The Road to Hot-City…_**

They had been walking in companionable silence for about an hour. Rick figured they had another two hours before they reached Woodbury. He looked around to make sure the area was clear of walkers and they were far enough away from the prison. He didn't want to worry about one of his people sneaking up and catching anything. "So, Michonne. Wanna tell me more about that book you gave to my son? The Olympians had you curious?"

Her attention was alerted to the surrounding area, as well, when she answered, "After your father banished me and when I was old enough, I'd talk about the gods constantly. My birth mother bought me that book because she thought my obsession was due to me loving the stories. What I really wanted to know, was who were the people that put me here? At the time, I knew that if I ever got my hands on them, there'd be some major damage done to the earth. But as I kept reading and learning, several of them intrigued me and I wished I hadn't been so stubborn to get to know you guys. Well, some of you. I could do without the acquaintance of Zeus," she huffed.

When they reached a clearing, Rick reached out two fingers and gently touched her arm to stop her, "I'm sorry about what he did. I called upon him and surprisingly, he answered. I tried to get him to stop and reverse everythin', but you know how he is." He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in closer as she stared into his tantalizing gaze, "Michonne if there is anythang… anythang that I can do, I will do whatever it takes within my power to fix this… to give you back your baby."

As soon as he spoke those words, another damn broke inside Michonne, and she almost fell from the overwhelming emotion that took over. Thankfully, Rick already had his hands on her and kept her from falling to her knees. He drew her to his chest and held her as she sobbed into his shirt. He didn't rush her. He was confident that Daryl was alright and probably broke out of the Governor's holding and on his way towards the prison anyway. He just wanted to spend some time with Michonne for this moment, right here.

"How, how did you know about Andre?" She pulled back and looked up to him, her watery eyes moving back and forth as she searched out how this man knew so much about her.

He smoothed his hands along her back, then wiped another tear that escaped, "I figured it out after you jumped Zeus and when you were holding Judith. I promise you, Zeus is gonna regret messin' with us." Michonne's arms had by now wrapped around his waist as he pulled her closer.

"Why?" She whispered as she lifted her head closer.

His voice went deeper as he as answered, "Cause he's fuckin' with the wrong people." His mouth dropped to cover hers.

Though her sadness was still present, the passion she felt last night came roaring back. She felt and heard Rick's hand reach down to grab a handful of her ass, squeezing her closer to his rising hardness. Slyly, she raised her hands to inch their way into his curls, pulling him down to deepen their kiss. About a minute or two, she pulled back, struggling to catch her breath, gazing as she held on to him, she whispered, "What is happening? Am I dreaming again?"

Rick placed a finger against her mouth to silence her. "Shh, no you're not dreaming. You weren't dreaming last night, curtesy of the asshole." Though they were both alert for any oncoming walkers, it didn't stop Rick from walking her backwards 'til her back landed against a tree as he talked. Now with something solid behind her, he went all in. He leaned back and slowly pulled her katana over her head and dropped his gun belt and hatchet, making sure they were kept within reach in case someone or something did show up. Lightly grasping her jaw, he moved back in and captured her mouth again, sliding his tongue from one corner to the other.

He whispered against her lips, "Open for me, Michonne."

She gladly acquiesced.

With their time and safety limited, they hurriedly pulled at each other's clothes. Rick took off her vest and pulled up her tank top, leaving it dangle around her neck. He slid both his hands inside the backs of her tight pants and while squeezing her butt every so often, he pushed them down her legs. Michonne toed off her boots to get them completely off. Rick stopped long enough to take the ends of his t-shirt and pull it over his head while she unbuttoned his pants. Pushing his boxers along with it.

Rick nearly stumbled when he tried to pull off his boots and she snickered, trying to cover her smile with her hand. When he straightened up without falling on his ass, he stopped to admire her naked form leaning against the tree. He took in her slim but fit body, from her wide shoulders to her full breasts that sat up firm and proud, to her smooth, flat tummy. He stopped at her delicious, barely furred pussy that he enjoyed tasting so much last night, joyful he was getting ready to do it again, on down to her long, muscular thighs to her dainty feet.

Michonne took this time to check out her dreamy king in the daylight. The muscles in his abs had so many dips and valleys, she couldn't wait to take her tongue to them, his well-toned arms rested quietly at his sides as they both learned more about each other's bodies. Her eyes widened when she finally got a good look at what she would call his real python. To herself, she thought, _Oh, my god, he fucked me with that? And I was able to take it?_ It hung to the middle of his thigh, hardening and curving upward the more she watched. All she could think about was that mushroom head entering her body and filling her as no other has ever done. She could feel her juices start to drip when she checked out the size of his balls hanging low like ripened fruit, waiting for her mouth draw them in.

The spell was broken when his thick thighs began to move toward her. Her eyes flitted back up to his with heated yearning.

Before drowning into one another, they both looked around to make sure everything was still clear before diving in. When their lips clasped, they could both hear them steal each other's breath. Rick pushed onto her and lifted her leg, running his hand down her back to smooth his fingers along the seam of her ass, making their way to slide along her hot and slippery pussy.

He pulled his mouth back and sighed, "Yesssss, there she is."

He took a small step back and used one hand to hold up her leg while the other played. "See this here, Michonne?" He gestured his head for her to look at what he was doing. She watched as his strong fingers reached out and stroked her labia, moving further in to gather her juices to spread all over her nether lips. He then took two fingers and pushed them deep into her tight and weeping core. Michonne gasped with euphoria as he curved the tips and rubbed against her inner walls. "The king needs his ambrosia, Michonne. I'm thirsty. Can you help me?"

Her eyes opened wide as she watched him pull out his fingers then put them in his mouth, sucking every drop of juice as his blue gaze bore down into hers with profound passion.

If she hadn't placed her hands on his shoulders and if he hadn't already held her leg firmly, Michonne would have fell the instant her orgasm hit her from just his words. "Oh, fuck!"

Her body spasmed so much, Rick let her leg go and just held her as she calmed. Her arms pulled him tightly as his dick found shelter between her thighs. His hips pumped slowly, sliding along her wetness as he waited patiently.

When Michonne had control over her body, she blew out a satisfied breath, pushed Rick back a step, then turned him around. Now it was he, who leaned against the tree. She brushed her breasts against his chest. With a sexually intoned murmur she slid her tongue around the curve of his ear, her hands busy feeling their way down his muscular and tense body. "No. Not this time. The queen needs her thirst quenched and it's up to the king to provide it." She raised an eyebrow in question as she spoke.

Rick smiled, cocked his head and bent closer to her, with his hands spread, "I live to serve only you, my queen."

Beaming wickedly, Michonne sank slowly to her knees, until she came eye to eye with his turgid cock.

Looking up to scan the area quickly, Rick turned back to catch her tongue sweep around his bulbous head. It's wetness and heat forced him to close his eyes with pleasure. He couldn't help it, with each lick, his hips jerked with every sweep and every time she fully engulfed his dick, it hardened just that much more. So much, he had to force himself to keep his hands out of her hair and try not to ravage her mouth.

Taking him deep in her throat, she hummed like the voluptuous queen she is. Combine that with massaging his balls and a persistent finger gently tickling his perineum, he needed to stop her.

He had to.

Grabbing a hold of his cock, he used the other hand to grasp Michonne by the nape to hold her still as he pushed himself further in, then pulled free. A wet, sloppy pop echoed as the tip left her grasping lips. Pulling her up by the arms, he slammed his mouth to hers, "Woman, you don't know what you do to me." He turned her so fast, that Michonne had to throw out her hands and catch herself before she smacked into the tree. Rick grabbed two handfuls of her ass and kneaded them with fervency. "Now it's time for the king's dessert." He bent down at the knees and hurriedly ran his tongue along her dripping cunt, moaning with satisfaction as he sucked up all the juice he could get out of her.

Michonne widened her stance the closer he got to her clit. When he reached it, the flickering began and her ass then her whole body jumped with each hit. He spread her cheeks to get even closer. He continued to torture her until she felt the voracious tightening of her belly. It began to build and build and when his whole mouth covered her clit and sucked, she exploded. Rick didn't even let her recover when he jumped up and slid home.

"Yes!" Holding still a moment, he licked his way up her toned back and along her shoulders. "Michonne?"

She gave a breathy moan, "Yeah."

"You ready?"

"Oh, god! No, no… not that," she cried. Michonne felt so full and so incensed, she thought she was really going to die this time from the carnal bliss. It didn't matter whether they were in mortal or immortal form, this man knew how to work her body and if death was the answer, she'd definitely ask the question.

"Oh, yes!" He pulled out then began pumping with that crazy-ass speed, holding her ass open for his viewing pleasure.

Without his immortal strength, at some point he had to slow down. When he held himself deep inside, she squeezed her inner walls, wanting to give him some payback and make his ass blow his shit as quickly as he did to her. Standing on her toes, she bent down a little more, then reached back with one hand and grabbed his balls, squeezing them lightly, encouraging him to let it go. "Cum for me, Rick."

He growled, "No," with sweat pouring down his body.

She started to sway her hips in tiny little circles, putting a sexier emphasis in her tone, "Please, cum for me, my king."

That did it. Ricks balls tightened to the point of pain. He reached around and massaged her clit as he continued to slide in and out. "Not yet," he grunted, "we go together." Using her own nectar as an aid while he lightly pinched and stroked her bundle of nerves, it didn't take long for Michonne's tempestuous walls to tighten around him.

As they both came, Rick kept his hands firmly on her pussy while he pushed and pumped his essence in deep. As their impassioned shouts floated amongst the wind, familiar horns and trumpets rang throughout the dense woods.

Neither paid attention, nor cared.

Rick pulled from her body slowly, leaving with a groan. He smirked at Michonne "This is all your fault, you know. We're gonna be late. Daryl probably already saved himself by the time we get there."

Michonne turned quickly and put her hands on her hips, "You have a nerve," but she smiled saucily and began gathering up their clothes then dressed. Rick didn't bother with his shirt, he was still too hot. She had just picked up her katana when they heard them. They looked at each other, before pulling their weapons. She the sword and he, his hatchet.

 ** _Ready to Fight…_**

With their backs to each other, weapons raised, they watched in disbelief as hundreds of walkers began to surround them.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" Michonne asked as her head whipped back and forth to keep an eye on the desiccated meat sacks.

"I don't know. The only time I've seen a hoard this big was when we were in the city and Glenn lured them away from the rest of our group by beeping his horn."

"Wait, when we finished, uh, you know… did you hear trumpets?" One walker came too close and she stepped away to slice off its head, then she slammed her back against Rick. "The same thing happened when I thought I was dreaming, I heard horns blaring."

Realization hit Rick. "Shit!"

The time for discussing was over, the walkers had closed in and there was no room to run. Each swung, left and right, up with middle. Kicks and pushes… anything to keep them back and biting them. Rick had just chopped the walker in front of him when he heard a cry from Michonne, she had tripped over a broken branch that stuck out of the ground. A case of deep rage took over him, he just found her, he was not going to lose her now.

Without thinking and forgetting that he was mortal now with mortal strengths, he reached out his hand and flung it towards the walkers that were leaning over to take a bite out of his queen. Exploding on the spot, both he and Michonne were surprised as shit. It would seem he was granted a limited amount of his powers.

That's when he noticed that Michonne's aura had changed from a vibrant blue to a pulsating and shimmering gold. The same could be said for his, as well.

While he looked at his hands in fascination, he forgot he was in the middle of a fight and more walkers converged onto him. This time, it was Michonne that came to his rescue. They had grabbed his arms and he grappled with them to keep from biting. She ran up to them and as she pulled one off, they disintegrated into ashes upon her touch. One got close enough to clamp its teeth on her shoulder but as soon as it connected, it too, crumpled into dust.

Taking a moment to look at each other in puzzlement, they turned and started kickin' ass. Michonne found she didn't have to physically touch the monsters, all she had to do was wave her hand close to them and that was it. She picked up her sword and hoped that some of that power would transfer through.

It did. As soon as the tip touched dead flesh, it withered and crumpled. "Rick, use your ax." She shouted as she started to work her way through the crowd.

Rick had just finished punching a walker that towered over him when he heard her. Picking up his ax which lay at his feet, the same juice that flowed through him, came through the sharp edge of his hatchet.

Hacking away the hoard became smaller and smaller 'til only a few were left. Both were bone tired, but it didn't take a lot of muscle to just reach out and touch them and be done with it. After the area was cleared, they both bent down and leaned on their knees trying to catch their breath.

Gulping in some much-needed air and wiping sweat and ashes off his brow, Rick huffed, "Why did we fight so hard? All we had to do was touch em'."

Standing straight, she stretched her back, "I don't know," she puffed as she breathed in through her nose and blew out her mouth. She gave a devilish smirk, "Maybe we needed to expend some energy." Then she giggled.

Rick looked up at her and laughed. "You are one naughty queen." A twig snapped to their left and they both turned at the sound, weapons up. Two more walkers walked out of the trees towards them. Rick whined, "Damn, I'm fuckin' tired. I don't want to fight anymore." He reached out his hand, ready to turn the two into dust before they even got close.

Nothing happened.

They both looked at his hand, puzzled. "It's not working." He tried again, but they continued advancing with their creepy walk.

"What are you guys doing?" Came a voice from behind them.

They both turned again, forgetting about the walkers and watched as Daryl and Merle emerged from another set of trees. "Daryl. You're free. I knew you'd get yourself out of there." Rick cocked his head in question at his brother. "We were on our way to get you, but we got sidetracked with a hoard of walkers. What's up with him?"

Daryl looked behind Rick and saw two walkers still making their slow way to a meal. "What hoard? I see two."

Rick swung around. The hundreds of walkers they just fought were piles of ashes that blew away in the wind. "Uhm…"

While Rick ignored the now dangerous undead, Michonne stepped behind him to cut off both their heads at the same time.

Rick didn't know what to say, he was still reeling from the fact that one moment, he felt his old self surging through his veins, then next, he was back to being mortal Rick. He was sure this was his father's doing. There was no way, he nor Michonne would have survived that onslaught with their human bodies. It sucked that he had to be grateful to the old fucker for saving their lives.

Daryl blew a raspberry, "Merle helped me escape and I wanted him to come back and join us. I know you guys had your beefs but he promised to behave if you let him back in."

Rick turned to Michonne for her input, "Michonne, you okay with that?"

Merle spoke up, "What you askin' her, for? Who is she anyway?"

Daryl shook his head, "Shut up, Merle."

Rick walked up and growled in Merle's face, "She's mine. She's my queen and whatever she says, goes."

Daryl drew back in surprise at that one. He looked over at Michonne and she smirked and shook her head as she scrunched her lips and rolled her eyes. He laughed.

Ricked turned back to Daryl, "I wanna meet this Governor, see what he's about. You feel okay about going back?"

He blew another raspberry, "The governor and those men he got working for him are a bunch of pussies. Tried to get me and Merle to fight in an arena full of walkers. The people sat around like they were in goddamn Rome and cheered. Every last one of them could kick rocks for all I care. Yea, I'm up for it." He picked up his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder. "Merle, you comin'?"

Merle who stood quiet ever since he got smacked down by Rick, threw his hands in the air. "Ain't like I got a choice. They won't let me in the prison without the queen's permission." He waved his hands towards Michonne, which got a snarled "watch it" from Rick. He continued, "I can't wait here and leave maself open to be walker bait. The governor was gone kill me, so yea, I'm in."

Michonne walked past Merle as they all set to leave for Woodbury, "All you had to do was say, yes."

As they strolled along, Daryl remembered what he wanted to tell Rick when he saw him. "Rick, guess who's shacking up with the Governor?"

Rick looked over at Michonne and ran his hands down his face, "Don't tell me your Andrea and our Andrea are the same person."

Michonne shrugged. She had no idea.

Daryl knew. "Yup, the same Andrea that was hanging with Michonne is our Andrea that we lost during the Greene's barn fire.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked, "Does she know Michonne is with us, now?"

"Yup."

"Did you ask her to come back with you?"

"Yup."

"And, what she say?"

"She's wit the Governor, now."

"Figures."

 **If you're reading this, that means you stuck with this long-ass chapter :) And I thank you with all my heart. So, what do you think?**

 **If you wanna stick around, the next chapter is gonna be a doozy (I hope) Our guys reach Woodbury and confront Andrea and the Governor. It'll be interesting what they decide to do with them.**

 **As always, reviews, comments and critiques are greatly needed and appreciated.**

 **Til' the next stop in the adventure,**

 **Ta Ta! (I had to, Zeus is an ass, but a funny one) I also think he's channeling someone ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Our favorite couple made it through a mighty battle, phew! Time to meet Phillip and Andrea. What's going to happen? Look below :)**

 **Thank you all again for the great reviews and comments. It feels good to know I'm doing something that makes a person happy. This has been fun.**

 **A special shout-out to zeejack for their huge support and having me crack up with the comments.**

 **Enjoy this next adventure :)**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 ** _Woodbury… Schmoodbury_**

Martinez saw four individuals coming closer to their gates. He moved to go inform the Governor of the visitors when the one who thought she was somebody's boss climbed up the ladder. "What are you looking at?" She asked without even say hello.

The other sentries behind her rolled their eyes and Martinez, who used to be the Governor's right-hand man, mouthed "bitch" as she peered out into the distance, then straightened up his face when she turned back. He pointed to the group he saw, "Looks like Merle, his brother and two other people. Wait, isn't that your friend?"

Andrea snatched the goggles from him without asking and turned to look at what Martinez was talking about. Behind her, where everyone else could see him, Martinez had put up his fist and with a grimace, made like he was gonna punch her in the back of the head.

He hurriedly put his hands back down when she turned and handed them back to him and told him, "Go tell the Governor that my old friend Rick, is here. Tell him that I'm going to arrange for them to meet and talk about this Daryl thing. If I'm right, Rick is not here to play nice. Got get him and tell him to wait for me in the negotiation room. I'll take care of Rick and Michonne."

"Yea, whateva." Martinez jumped down to go get his pussy-whipped boss. He personally wished this Rick dude knocked some skulls while he's here.

As they neared the entrance of Woodbury, the doors opened and out walked Andrea. Michonne stayed back with Daryl and Meryl as Rick walked forward. He stood relaxed and rested his hands on his holster when he asked, "Hey Andrea, just found out you were here. You're looking well, except for that weird walking thang you got going on. Something wrong with your neck?"

Andrea frowned at first then gave Rick a bright smile, avoiding looking at Michonne who stared at her with her arms crossed. "Hi Rick, it's good to see you. No, there is nothing weird about how I walk and there's nothing wrong with my neck. In fact, I'm doing a lot better than when we were on the road. The Governor takes care of his community."

Daryl called out, "Your hair is pretty. They got salons in there? Must have a lot of bleach."

She stomped her foot, "My hair is natural!"

Merle snickered in his brother's ear but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Yea, naturally bleached." Getting everyone to chuckle, even Michonne had to laugh at that one. Merle had another question for her, "Hey Andrea." She swung towards him, "I always wondered whenever someone stands to your left, you never turn your head to 'em. Why do you have to turn your whole body?"

Andrea pouted, "You're not funny, Merle."

He countered, "I know I'm not, but you are."

"What?"

Rick had enough, "Alright, that's enough out of you two. What's up, Andrea?"

Andrea turned her attention back to Rick, "I'm sure Michonne told you everything, so there's no need to go over it."

He looked back to the three then turned back, his eyes squinting, "Actually, she didn't know that we knew each other. Daryl is the one who told me you were here. Doesn't matter now. You know why I'm here. I have a problem with your governor on how he treated my people and how he treated Michonne. So, why don't you go on back in there and tell him to come on out? I just want to talk."

Not happy that Rick was still trying to boss her, she stood taller, "Rick, with all due respect, you are not in charge here, I am. I have set up a meeting with Phillip in our negotiation room right now. Both of you will turn in your weapons while you talk. So, if you will follow me. We can get this over with." She led all them around the back of the community, everyone keeping an eye out for snipers, walkers or anyone that would try to sneak up on them.

When they came around, they looked at each other in surprise. Leading up to a back door was a gauntlet of steel cages filled with walkers. Rick reached over and grabbed Michonne's belt loop and pulled her over to him and asked, "Is this what you saw?"

Laughing at how he just manhandled her, she answered, "Yeah. You didn't have to snatch me up to ask me that. You can let go, now."

He smiled, "Nope. I'll let go if you give me a kiss, first." Michonne lifted on her toes and gave him a smooch.

Merle and Daryl stood smirking at the two. Merle elbowed his brother and leaned toward him, "So it's like that, huh?"

Daryl blew a raspberry, "I saw it was like that when Rick kicked all of us out of the room when she first showed up at the prison."

Andrea didn't miss the playful display and hated it. "If you'll just walk this way, Phillip is waiting for you. Don't forget, when you go in, I'll take both of your guns, just in case." She beckoned him to follow and Rick silently communicated with Michonne and Daryl to stay put and keep an eye on things. They both knew that if shit went down, it was better to be out in the open then enclosed within whatever was in that room.

As Rick meant to follow Andrea, Michonne grabbed his belt, pulling Rick back towards her and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Kick his ass if you have to."

He smiled down at her, "For my queen, anythang."

While Rick talked with Michonne, it was Daryl this time to do the elbowing. He nodded at Merle and pointed to Michonne. Merle knew what he wanted and his brother didn't have to say it, "Do I have to?"

Daryl pointed again, "You know what we talked about. What you did to her was shitty and you heard what Rick said. She's his queen. Now, I ain't never seen him ack like this around no other woman, even when Lori was around. So, you best git to apologizing and kissin her ass, if you wanna come back to the prison with me. If you don't, I ain't going with you this time. You're my brother and I love you, but this my family and it looks like Michonne's my family too. They can be yours again, you just have to quit being an asshole."

Merle looked down and shuffled his feet, "Damn brother, I din't think you had it in you to talk so much. I can't see myself kissin' anyone's ass."

Michonne had started to walk back towards them when Daryl hissed in Merle's ear and pushed him over to her, "Leave your damn pride at the door, man! Just apologize." Nearly tripping when Daryl shoved him, he came to a halt in front of a non-smiling Michonne.

With his hands in his back pockets and nervously swaying, Merle shyly spoke to Michonne, "I just want to say, that I'm sorry for everythin'. I'm sorry I shot you and I'm sorry for calling your sword a pig sticker. If you allow me to come back, I promise I will be a good boy and I'll do whatever it takes to make up for it." He got down on one knee and put his hand and his prosthetic together, pleading.

Michonne took a step back and folded her arms, "I'll let you come back and the first thing you would have to do is apologize to Maggie, Glenn and Carol in the exact way you're apologizing to me and you have to tell more jokes that make me laugh. Deal?"

He stood with a genuine smile on his face and straightened up his pants, "Hell, I got all kinds of jokes that will have you rollin'. Seriously, I am sorry. I've always been a piece of shit but after everything else went to shit, I didn't know how to cope, but my brother here," he reached over and wrapped his arm around Daryl's neck, "he talked some sense into me. It should be him, that's the older brother, not me." He held his hand out, "So, we're cool."

Michonne waited for a beat before grasping Merle's hand, "Yea, we're cool. Just don't fuck up again, okay?"

Relieved, he replied, "No, ma'am, I won't."

Rick walked into the room and there was Phillip, sitting there like he was the king of the ZA. Michonne didn't tell him that he was one of the banished. His aura was a bright white and it felt cold. _I wonder which pantheon this asshole came from?_ He still wanted to see if any of the banished retained their memories, so he said to the governor his test phrase, ' _Deux ex Machina_ ', in Greek. _"Apò mēkhanês theós_." Then waited to see what'd he'd do or say.

Phillip just looked confused.

Andrea held her hand out for their weapons and they both took off their holsters and gave it to her. She walked back to the door and called Daryl over to hold on to them until the meeting was over. Then she came back and jaunted over to one of the empty chairs and was getting ready to sit down when the man with the eye patch told her, "We don't need you, you can leave."

She looked shocked, "But, I set up this meeting, you can't kick me out."

Both he and Rick spoke at the same time, "Bye, Andrea."

She huffed, stomped her foot, turned and left. Afraid to stand by the walker cages and Michonne, she went and stood on the other side of Merle as she waited. Grumbling to herself about how they had the nerve to kick _her_ out.

Of course, Merle who was standing to her left had to get one more in. He called out, "Hey, Andrea?"

Instead of turning her head to look at him, she turned her whole body, "What!"

"Nothin'."

Daryl and Michonne put their hands up to cover their mouths and seemed have come down with a coughing fit.

 ** _Back in the hole in the wall…_**

Rick sat in front of the discount pirate, "I've come to talk about how you treated my people. I'm not real happy with that. You wanna tell me why you kidnapped and tortured Glenn and Maggie?"

Instead of answering right away, the governor stood and walked over to pour himself a glass of a brown liquid, "You want one?" he asked and Rick declined, "Suit yourself. I never pass up an excellent dram of whiskey."

Rick took a deep breath, "I wouldn't know if it was excellent or not since I don't drink it. How about answering my question?"

Phillip took a sip, pretending to be enjoying it like it was lemonade, "First," he sat down, "I didn't actually kidnap them. That was all Merle's doing."

Rick's interrogation experience made its appearance when he began to grill Phillip with question after question, "You're blaming Merle? You are in charge and the leader here, correct?

"Yes, yes I am."

"And, Merle worked for you, correct?"

"Yes, I guess he did."

"Ain't no guessin'. It's a fact, he worked for you. Therefore, you were his boss, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"As the one in charge and the leader of this community, you are responsible for your people and their actions, correct?"

"So, you pretending to be a lawyer, now?"

"Not a lawyer. I used to be a police officer, that's close enough. I also have a law degree, which is a hell of a lot better than someone pretending to be a governor."

 _Damn_

Smiling with embarrassment, Phillip reached up and adjusted his eye patch, "Where were we before got into this tomato, tomahto? Oh, your friends. Like I said, that wasn't my doing. Since you are correct that I'm the one responsible for my people, I accept responsibility for what happened to Maggie and Glenn. Now, as far as Daryl, that's on you."

"How's that?"

"You came to my community without notice and started shooting up the place. My people were scared and I had to show them that I could protect them by holding Daryl and Merle. We had a trial by public opinion and their opinion was to fight to the death in front of the citizens of Woodbury."

Rick thought this man was off his rocker and no conversation with him will ever make sense. "If that's how you feel, I can see this is going nowhere. So, that's all you have to say for my people's treatment?"

Phillip gave him a cocky grin, "What makes you think I care about you and your people?" His fingers drummed the wooden table as he waited for Rick's response.

Rick chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Well, I'm just trying to prevent spilling blood." He gave Phillip a deadly glare, "Namely, yours."

Phillip knew then and there, he was dealing with no fool and this guy wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He laughed nervously, "We don't want that, do we? How about this. Since this is a negotiation of sorts, I'll ask for one thing and one thing only. I get that, then you go your way and I'll go mine. You won't ever have to see me or anyone from my community, ever."

Yea, Rick wasn't stupid. "Okay, and what is it that you want?"

Phillip spoke with confidence, "I want Michonne."

Rick's brows shot up, his head tilted as he leaned forward, "You want the what, now?" His fingers twitched and tapped on his leg.

Not so confident now, Phillip cleared his throat and reached up to adjust his eye patch, "Uhm, I want Michonne. Give her to me."

Rick laughed quietly and shook his head and licked his lips. "You want her for what?"

Phillip didn't think this would be this hard, he'd have to spell it out. "What I want her for is not your concern. But to keep things on friendly terms, she will be staying with me and I'm going to take care of her."

Rick laughed out loud now and slapped his thigh, "You… take care of Michonne? Hold on, this is too good." He got up and went to the door and yelled out after he opened it, "Michonne! Michonne, come here. You gotta hear this."

Phillip sat up nervously, _What the hell is he doing? I don't want to face her._ He kept a hidden gun taped to the bottom of the table but he didn't want to shoot her, at least not today. He wanted to wait until Rick and his friends left, then he would shoot her. After she made him tea and he tortured her first.

Michonne walked in with her head held high and a scowl on her face, "What?"

Rick put an arm around her shoulders and led her over to where the governor sat, "He said that he wouldn't bother us anymore if I gave you to him."

Michonne turned a puzzled look at the man and grinned, "Really?" Her entire face brightened like the sun as she smiled wider, "What makes you think I wouldn't kick your ass again if you made me stay here?"

Rick chuckled some more, "On that note, let's just say, you stay on your side of the forest and we'll stay on ours. No problem. I forgive you for what you did to Glenn and Maggie. Come on, queen, let's get out of here." He still had his arm around her when they walked to the door, once they were outside he whispered. "He's not gonna let it go. Be ready." He nodded to the Dixon brothers to be on alert, too.

Sure enough, Phillip followed them out the door, not surprisingly with a gun raised, ready to shoot either Rick or Michonne in the back, probably both. Rick had just turned to see him aiming at Michonne. Stepping in the line of fire, he pushed Michonne further back and out of the way. Luckily, an unseen force must have tripped "patches" when he walked off the last step. He went spilling forward, dropping his gun. Rick was on him, fast. He had kicked his pistol away from them and the brawl began.

Phillip stood up quickly and began to throw punches. Rick reciprocated and for a few minutes, solid blows landed on chins, sides of the face, ribs, and the top of the somebody's dome, while everyone else just watched. That is until Rick grabbed the governor by the neck, then knocked him on his ass, only to jump on top of him and start drilling dents into his face. Rick was in a rage, after everything he did to his people, the disrespect he showed to his woman, this two-bit punk had the gall to try and shoot at them with their backs turned. He tried to shoot his queen!

With bloody and bruised hands and a face of masked fury, Rick pounded the shit out of Phillip and there was nothing the man could do except try to hold his hands up in defense.

Andrea just couldn't stand to see her boyfriend get the crap beaten out of him, so she did what she thought was heroic… she ran and pushed at Rick's shoulders, knocking him off balance. Because he didn't see or hear her coming, he was surprised when she knocked him over to land on his back. That allowed Phillip to get a second wind and jump on Rick as he tried to get back to his feet.

Of course, Michonne, who recovered from the push, was livid. Andrea stood there like she did something magnificent until Michonne walked up, planted a leg behind her ankle, then pushed her backward.

"Don't," she growled as she pointed at her.

Andrea lay on the ground surprised. She scrambled to her feet to go and jump on Michonne's back since she walked away. Feeling the foolish girl on her back, Michonne shifted her hip and pulled Andrea forward, flipping her over her shoulder and making her fall on her ass again. "Are you done?"

Andrea jumped up and put up her fists.

"Oh, you want to go there?" Michonne raised her hands and then they walked around each other. Neither of them paid attention that they were still in between the walker gauntlet. Merle tapped Daryl on his shoulder to get his attention. Daryl shrugged him off, he was too busy watching out for the governor's men to jump in or start shooting, and on Rick, who held his own, disseminating his opponent. Merle tried again, "Daryl, look over there." Merle tapped insistently, pointing over to the women.

"Holy, shit!" Daryl exclaimed in surprise. Michonne stood in a boxer's stance and he watched as Andrea tried to move in and swing only to see Michonne duck then plant a jab to her kidney. Andrea grabbed the painful area, leaving her face wide open for a punch to her face. All the while, Michonne held her form as Andrea danced around her. With her eye now starting to turn beet red, Andrea looked like she couldn't take anymore so she just ran toward her, screaming and grabbing onto whatever she could. Now it became a wrestling match.

Merle was jumping up and down in glee. He kept smacking Daryl on the shoulder, yelling, "Girl fight! Girl fight!"

Their grunts, snarls, and screeches not only fascinated Daryl and Merle, they also got the attention of the two brawling men, who were splayed out in the dirt. They halted fighting just to watch the two women pulling and tugging on each other.

The extra noise also agitated the walkers in their cages. Arms reached out for the food they heard quite close to them, but the bars kept them from getting any closer.

Rick was enamored of his lady's prowess as she handled Andrea like a pro. Andrea kept trying to get in dirty licks but Michonne wasn't having it. As soon as Andrea got a hand on her, Michonne would do some tricky maneuver and smacked it off her. He completely forgot he was fighting himself until Phillip punched him in the back of the head. He turned and looked at the man like he was crazy.

Phillip froze with fear as the hit he just gave didn't seem to do anything to Rick. Next thing he knew, Rick had thrown one back so fast, he didn't see it coming. It was so hard that it knocked the patch off his eye. He hit the ground hard and watched fearfully as Rick stood over him.

It appeared as if Rick was studying him and he was. "She fucked your eye up, didn't she?" He turned and walked over to where Michonne and Andrea were still fighting. "Alright, that's enough Andrea. Can't you see she holding back on you? Damn, I didn't think you were that stupid. Go get your man, before Michonne really gets mad." He grabbed hold of her arm and pushed her towards the governor who still lay on the ground.

Once she saw her man lying there busted up and bloody, she rushed over to him, "Oh, my baby. Did he hurt you?" She reached down as Phillip sat up angry and humiliated, "Get away from me. If it wasn't for you and your friend showing up at my door, I would be in this mess!" He grabbed her still reaching hands and shoved her.

Right up against the cage that held the walkers. Rick and Michonne jumped forward, yelling, "No!" It was too late, several claws had a hold of her and began tearing her apart. Enraged at what happened to Andrea, Michonne automatically pulled her katana from its scabbard on her back and with and anguished cry, swung it at the Governor, decapitating him on the spot.

Rick, who still watched the horror that was happening to Andrea, walked up, pulled his Colt and granted her mercy.

Merle was the only one to say something, "Crap, she was annoying, but I didn't want her to go out like that."

Without anyone else speaking they all dispatched every walker that was being held. They dug a grave for their misinformed friend and said a few kind words.

Rick spoke with Martinez about what was going to happen to Woodbury now that governor was dead. "Since none of you came out back to help Phillip, I take it, you didn't care to have him in charge?"

Martinez and a few of his men looked at each other before answering, "We wanted him gone. He had a weird fetish with the walkers and people were threatening to revolt. It had to be done and I'm glad I'm not the one who had to do it. I'll lead the community now and it'll be a lot better. Thank you." He turned to Merle, "Now that he's gone. You're welcome to stay if you want. I got no beef with you. We could use your skills."

Merle looked from Martinez to his brother, "Nah, I'm gonna go with my bro. The queen is letting me go back."

Rick turned to Michonne, which she answered, "He can come with us."

Rick clapped a hand on Merle's shoulder, "Guess you're going with us. You still have to apologize to everybody else, though."

"I know, she told me."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one. First thing I want to say, I do not hate Andrea, lol. I only exaggerated her mannerisms. I love Merle's character and I hope I made him redeemable in your eyes.**

 **As always, reviews, comments and critiques are greatly needed and appreciated.**

 **Til' the next stop in the TWDC adventure**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and greetings! I hope you enjoyed the last one. Your comments brought joy to my heart.**

 **I debated with myself on what I was going to do with this next chapter. Should I make it a long one like chapter 6 or keep it consistent with the others?**

 **Well, here it goes.**

 **As always, reviews, comments, and critiques are greatly needed and appreciated.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Battle Stations**

 ** _The Prison-8 months later…_**

Rick's tongue lazily licked up and down Michonne's pussy as her legs draped over his shoulders. She had a hand covering her mouth while the other had a grip on his curls. She had just come down from the first high and it was time to give her another. When he shifted and adjusted on his knees, she knew what was coming. "I… I can't take another one, Rick," she whimpered.

He chuckled then used his both hands to spread her lips. His fucking tongue reaching out again to draw lazy loops, moving up to flick her clit a few times, then going back to blaze wet little circles. Then he started playing with her. Every stiff flick on either side of her hardened button of nerves, made her hips jerk with each sweep, denying what she needed. He kept it up until she got so frustrated that she gripped his hair and tried to control his movements. She swiveled her hips trying to make him hit the right spot.

Rick grasped his cock hard in his hand and smoothed his fist up and down, squeezing the head tighter as he enjoyed his daily ambrosia. Michonne burst out, "Dammit, Rick. Quit fucking with me. I need to cum!" He felt the straining of her thighs, she didn't need to tell him. Letting go of his dick, he slid two fingers inside her pink delight, curling the tips upwards, as his lips latched on. Pumping with a slow to a fast pace, his tongue followed suit, suckling at her hardened nubbin.

Michonne's hand flew back to her mouth and the tightening in her belly began to grow. Her need to explode, once again, had her bucking her hips as she tried to get away. It felt so good, yet so overwhelming, the electrifying hunger took over her body and rendered her comatose.

The fire blazing throughout her body spread until it was an inferno. She couldn't hear, she couldn't speak. Rick had pulled away and stood over her, rubbing his cock with firm strokes as he watched his queen recover. She had to pull her earlobe to get them to pop because she couldn't hear him talking to her. Shaking her head, his words became clear.

"Put that beautiful mouth on me, Michonne."

Why did her pussy jump from hearing her name in that raspy, seductive voice? She placed her hands on her nether lips and rubbed them soothingly before sitting up. Her thoughts still scrambled, she had to berate her own body, ' _Back down kitty. It's time to serve our king. You got yours.'_

She scooted to the edge of the bunk, reaching out sliding her hands up his muscular thighs. It didn't matter that they've enjoyed each other for close to a year, every time her face was near that python, she couldn't help to feel a little intimidated. However, with lots and lots and lots and lots of practice, that feeling didn't last long. As she came closer, her mouth watered for what was about to come.

Rick watched as she placed wet kisses and then stuck the tip of her tongue out to tickle his slit before slowly easing her gorgeous lips to cover his hood. That beautiful, pink torture device swirled around and around his sensitive head, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. Gathering up moisture, she soaked him, wrapping both hands around his shaft using screwing motions. She continued her sucking while her saturated fingers gripped him firmly, back and forth, gliding and squeezing.

The noises she made as his cock bathed within her warm and wet mouth, started to make his balls harden. Her motions moved faster and faster as she started to deep throat him. Holding on to her face, he massaged her throat the deeper she took him. She opened her eyes to stare at him as his tip slid in and out, causing him to harden further, "Oh, god, Michonne. I'm 'bout to cum," he groaned. His mouth opened, panting involuntarily as she continued to suck. Heat coiled from his groin to burn the tips of his ears. A sensual flush spread out from his chest and eased around his cheeks, sweat jumped out of his pores due to the intensity of his queen blowing out his fucking mind.

Lifting his foot to settle on the cot, he bent over to run his hands down her slick back, he rose to bury his fingers through her locks. His intent was to get her to stop, he needed inside her pussy so bad.

Between his moans and his groans, he gritted out, "Please, Michonne… stop. I can't take anymore. If you keep going, I'm gonna spill. I have to get inside you."

Michonne shook her head and double her efforts. She slid her ass off the cot and bent her head further back, allowing her to open her throat further and take him all the way in.

"Shit… no!"

Her hands massaged his balls and began caressing his perineum once again. That's what finally made him blow his load and his lovely and vivacious queen swallowed every drop.

As he softened, Michonne placed soft kisses and slow licks on his cock and the insides of his thighs to help calm him. She slowly stood in all her naked glory and helped him lay down. Rick rubbed his eye with his thumb, wiping the moisture away. When he looked up at Michonne, she had a curious look on her face.

"What? I wasn't crying if that's what you thank."

She gave him her pretty smile, "I didn't say that."

Rick ran his fingers through his damp hair, then pulled her on top of him, "You may not have said it, but you were thankin' it." She curled her lips and snuggled into his chest.

Once his heartbeat settled down, he asked her the question he'd been asking every day for eight months. "When Michonne?"

She sighed, "Don't you think this is torturing me, too? Until we figure out why the horns go off, we need to be careful. Be patient, we already figured that we can satisfy each other without anything going wrong." She propped up her chin on his chest.

Her king was not a happy camper.

 **...**

"But, Michonne."

"I'm sorry, babe. We can't."

"Please! We have to find a way, Michonne!" Rick followed her back to the cafeteria and had to keep his voice down when they moved to where Carl was sitting holding Judith. When she sat next to them, the little tyke held out her chubby arms for Michonne. She settled her onto her lap before responding, "Not until…" Instead of saying more, she pantomimed a playing a horn.

He sat next to her, leaned in and whispered, "But it's been eight months! I can't-" He looked at Carl who was looking at the two of them funny, "I can't make it on this diet, I'm starving… always frickin' hungry and so damn thirsty!"

Clueless Carl chimed in, "Dad, why don't you eat more? The runs we've been going on brought in a lot of food. You don't have to ration as much. There's plenty. I'm sure no one would get mad if you put a little more on your plate."

Growling in frustration, Rick scrubbed his hands over his face. He needed to get Michonne alone so he could really say what he wanted. Since discovering what happens when they cum together, she refused to let him fuck her. They could do all the other things except that. She would let him eat her out all day long if he wanted and though he loved, loved when she slobbered all over his knob, it wasn't enough. He understood the risk. If they came together, the horns would sound, possibly scare the shit out of everyone and would sure as hell bring on the walkers.

At this point after eight months, he could give a flying fuck.

But she's his queen and what she says, goes.

Michonne bounced Judith on her lap as she looked over to what Carl was reading. He was on the part where it describes the Olympian pantheon's war against the Titans and the monster's they created. "Michonne, why did Zeus punish the Titans? It says here, he made Atlas carry the skies on his shoulders and sent a vulture to eat out the insides of Prometheus, just because he gave humans fire."

Michonne read over the paragraph, "Because Zeus is an asshole." She stopped herself and dropped her head in misery, "Dammit, I have got to stop cussing in front of you." Judith patted her lips, playfully. She sighed, "Anyway, the Greek gods were always fighting, especially among family. Each new generation always looked for a reason the punish the old one. Before the Titans, there were the Gigantes. Titans fought with them and took over. Then the Olympians came and defeated the Titans. It's a never-ending cycle. The things Zeus did as punishment has always been on the wacky side. His father Cronus, overthrew Zeus' grandfather, Uranus…", Rick snickered at _'your anus'_ , which Michonne promptly ignored, "and Zeus turned around and overthrew his father, Cronus."

Carl was curious, "Why would they do that to their own fathers? I would never do that to my dad."

Rick held out his hand for a high-five. When Carl reached over and smacked his hand, he grinned, "That's my boy."

She gave a little kiss to the top of Judith's head, "Because, each one of them was given a prophecy or story that their sons will overthrow them. Now prophecies are ambiguous. In other words, they can mean different things. Instead of taking the time to explore the different meanings, those three followed the prophecies literally and caused a war among the different pantheons. All it did was create chaos and distrust among the gods. The gods think differently than mortals. At least the leaders do. Sometimes, I think they have several screws loose and don't think before doing something stupid."

Carl rested his hand on his chin and looked on with fascination, "Wow, you talk like they're real."

She lifts her hand and shrugs, "Hey, you never know." Then winks at him.

Rick listened to the exchange and smiled. Besides him craving to penetrate his queen, things had been going smoothly ever since they got rid of that stupid governor. Martinez had been true to his word and hadn't bugged them. At least, not yet.

The first thing he did when they came back, was to sit Carl down and tell him that he and Michonne were partner's now. He said it was cool, but then turned around and asked did that mean she was a maiden.

He didn't know how to answer, so he pretended to hear Judith crying and left to see why.

Things began to settle at the prison. Most of it had been cleared of walkers. There were some sections that weren't bothered with because they had more than enough room and didn't want to extend too much electrical power to an area that wasn't in dire need. Any part that wasn't intended for use was barricaded with chains and heavy equipment, keeping the undead, if there were any, away from their living quarters.

Morgan finally found his way back to him. He was more philosophical than ever. Hershel became his best friend and they acted like they were twins, always finishing each other sentences. Rick didn't have a problem when they went off on one of their tangents, it was easy for him to walk away and go to another part of the prison once they started preaching.

Two more joined the family, Tyrese, and his sister, Sasha. They were cool, except Tyrese' personality would be nice and sunny one moment then mad as hell the minute he thought somebody wronged him. Sasha had an attitude, at first. Now she's smiling all the time after becoming close to the others.

Merle's integration into the prison was a little rough. Carol with her traumatized past, made it her business to bug and make him her pet bitch with Axel's help. She was either putting a ton of salt in his food or leaving walker ears under his pillow. That was some twisted shit, but Merle always took it in stride and just laughed and retaliated by walking by her cell bedroom, crooning the Bloodhound Gang's song, _Bad Touch,_ every morning:

 _You and me baby_

 _Ain't nothing but mammals_

 _So, let's do it like they do it_

 _On the Discovery Channel…_

Rick thought if they weren't hittin' it yet, it would be soon. Merle, however, was true to his word. He apologized to everyone and to make up for his past deeds, he went out on runs and made sure he always came back with supplies and he made sure to bring something back that was specific for that person. Beth loved to knit, so he always found something that pertained to her hobby. He found a gift shop and brought back little statues of the Greek gods to give to Carl and Michonne. Silk sheets for Glenn and Maggie. It was kind of a creepy gift, but they accepted them, none the less and thanked him. Rick watched it all with satisfaction that Merle worked so hard to gain their trust and respect.

He was one of them.

Maggie, Beth, and Glenn have left their naivete behind and were some of his best warriors and friends. Daryl stopped being the lone wolf and now hung out, joked and became close with everyone. He still would go off on his own sometimes, but they could always rely on his loyalty to the group.

Now that Michonne was part of the family unit, Judith started calling her mama and Carl followed her everywhere asking every question under the sun about who was who in the Greek Pantheon. He sometimes missed his immortal family, but not enough that he would give up what he had now. Yea, it was hell on earth, but Michonne, Carl, Judith and his extended family made it all worth it. His life on Olympus was monotonous and nothing probably wouldn't have changed if he hadn't been forced to come here and learn how to live a real life of pain, sorrow, and happiness.

His biggest regret; not giving Michonne what she wanted most, her son Andre.

Zeus could kiss his ass.

 **...**

Michonne sat watching her new family. She loved it. Though nothing could replace her son, the feeling of belonging and being loved back helped ease the pain she felt every day. And, Rick… she'd never thought in all her centuries of living would she ever look to another to be her best friend, her partner, her soulmate (The fact that he could sex her up with just a few words was an added bonus) someone who was as strong as she, if not stronger that didn't take her shit. He taught her that happiness can be obtained after losing everything.

Judith became more cherished and more beautiful to her, every day and every morning Michonne didn't feel right until she heard the laughter of her precious Judes. And Carl became her little mini-me. They spent a lot of time together, discussing the gods, her teaching him how to handle her katana, and he teaching her how to shoot straight.

The people at the prison, all became her extended family. Something she never had as an immortal. She was a loner and thought her only purpose in her life was to rally and encourage armies to their victories. It was never about her, it was all about them. When she became mortal, she was blessed with a loving family and a beautiful child and when she lost it all, she went back to her old ways, a loner. Then Andrea woke her, then betrayed her.

Rick was her way back, her shining light, her hero and she would never regret anything.

Except, if she ever got the chance, she would strangle Zeus.

 ** _Two months later…_**

Michonne had just come down from the Warden's office, where she and Rick had their private rendezvous, to take Judith out for a stroll and to inquire if Carl wanted to practice later that day. She found the kids sitting on a blanket in holding, playing with some of the toys they acquired on one of their many runs for supplies. She sat down, cross-legged, next to them. Carl smiled at her, "Where's dad?"

She couldn't tell him that their father lay in bed, pretending not to cry after she put it on him. "Oh, he's a little tired from working the farm, so he's resting a bit." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be down in a bit."

He handed his sister the car she was reaching for and shook his head, "Oh, okay. I just wish he would get some more rest. He's always hungry and cranky."

Michonne chuckled, though she did hope that they found a solution soon. It's getting to the point, they would have to take a trip far away from the prison and risk fighting a hoard. Knowing what to expect, it might be worth it. She'll have to talk to him about it later. "Wanna take a stroll in the yard with me? Since you brought back this stroller for your sister, it'll be easier to take her out to get some fresh air."

Carl nodded and started gathering their toys. "Sure, and maybe you can tell me more about Triton." Michonne picked up Judith and they grabbed the stroller and head outside, "Ooh, I know a great story about him. He was once a carefree bachelor and then his father told him to go protect a mortal from an ancestor of hers. He fell in love with her and they got married. It was a great love story."

Carl scrunched his face, "Ew, love story? I want to hear how he was in battles."

Once they were out on the concrete of the yard, she opened the stroller and set Judith inside, making sure to latch her in, "Well, he's a god of the sea and the leader of his father's army, the Tritones. Oh, and he has a tail of the killer whale."

Carl stopped as they began to walk, "Wait, killer whale? I thought he had a dolphin tail?"

Michonne had to think about what she just said. Yes, in all the books, Triton is depicted with a dolphin tail, but she met him personally when she was introduced to Poseidon. She also met his recently turned-immortal wife, Ariadne. They were cool and always laughed and joked with each other. This was the first time she thought about her previous life and that was something she did miss. The young couple made her smile just thinking about how close and fun they were. "Oh, that's in most of the books. It was one book I read that described him that way."

He continued to walk, "Neat. I think a killer whale tail is way cooler than a dolphin one anyway."

"Yea."

Michonne looked around the prison yard. Tyrese and Sasha were keeping watch from the guard tower. Carol and Merle were posted at the gate; Carol unlocking to let in Morgan and Merle stabbing passer-by walkers hanging on the fence, while Glenn and Maggie puttered around in the garden.

Axel had just walked up and waved hi to Judith when he stood up to speak Michonne and Carl when she heard a low rumbling then growling. Looking around, everything still seemed peaceful, but an underlying threat could be felt throughout the air.

"Carl," she said in warning, "Take your sister back inside and give her to Beth. Make sure you have enough clips then come back to me."

"What's going on, Michonne?" He asked as he grabbed the stroller bars and started to head back to the door. That's when everything seemed to happen at once. They turned toward the gates and coming from the trees were three military tanks. When Axel saw them, he exclaimed, "What in tarna-", he was cut off when a single bullet pierced his skull.

Knowing that Axel was dead as soon as he was hit, Michonne didn't wait for him to fall before yelling, "Carl, go!"

Carl hurriedly pushed his sister back through the prison entrance. She waited until they went back in and closed the door.

A series of large booms and explosions happened simultaneously, Michonne could see smoke coming from the tank's cannon. Following the tanks trajectory, she looked up in time to see the entire guard tower explode.

"SASHA!"

Everyone in the field ran back toward Michonne's location and when the tower exploded they all fell back from the pressure.

Michonne didn't have time to think about Axel, Sasha, and Tyrese, she needed to get to Carl and Judith and find Rick. She turned to follow the kids inside when Rick and Daryl came running out. Both were bloody and sweating profusely. Daryl kept going toward the rest of the group. Rick stopped near Michonne, "What's happening? Why are you bloody?"

Before he could answer, the tanks had moved forward knocking down the fences and at least ten vans followed behind to pull around in front of them, coming to a halt. Several more blasts rocketed the prison walls, making everyone duck. Michonne made a move to head toward the prison doors. Rick yelled, "No! The place has been overrun with walkers. There are tanks behind the building that blasted holes in the walls and knocked down the barriers."

Time seemed to freeze for Michonne, "I just sent Carl back in with Judith." Rick's face went from blank to dreaded anguish when it registered that his children were in the space where there was wall to wall walking, hungry dead. They both made a beeline to go back into the prison but another wall of walkers stood in their way. Fear and panic wrestled with logic as they both shot, slashed and stabbed their way back into the prison. It didn't matter that there were explosions all around them and that their friends were also fighting for their lives.

When they finally made it past the holding cell, undead bodies were scattered everywhere. Hershel, Beth were nowhere to be found. As they fought, they desperately looked for signs that Carl may have been able to hide himself and his sister.

They're hopes died when they found Rick's torn up and bloodied deputy hat, Carl's favorite ripped shirt and the toy car the Judith had in her hands when she sent them back inside.

With walkers surrounding, Rick fell to his knees, crying out in agony. Michonne kept swinging, keeping the monsters away from her fallen king. She was devastated, the familiar feeling of wanting death to take over her body, crawled at her.

Keeping Rick in the corner of her eye, she spoke through her tears, "Rick! Rick, you have to fight! Get up! You have to fight!"

Hearing her tearful voice among the moaning and growling, Rick looked up and saw his queen sweep her Katana all around to keep the walkers from getting to him.

Pulling strength from his queen, he stood, "I have to fight." Using his Colt and his ax, they moved throughout the rest of the prison, though it was in vain. Though they didn't want to give up, their friends were still outside, trying to keep from getting hit by snipers and dodging walkers.

When they made it back outside, they hurried over to the rest of the group. He tells them, "We have to get out of here. They've flanked us. We'll have to make our way over to those crops of trees.

Carol, panicked, said in a frightened voice, "Where's Hershel and Beth? The kids?"

Rick just looked at Daryl with a look of pain. Daryl turned with a tear in his eye and shook his head gravely. Carol's hand covered her mouth as she let out a strangled cry. Everyone was startled when the parked vans back doors opened. Dozens of walkers began walking down the ramps. The tanks never aimed at them, they seemed to be intent to destroy the buildings.

Off in the distance behind the tanks, a Humvee pulled up and the person stepping out the door was Martinez. Rick didn't have time to deal with him. The undead came from behind and the ones in the front area had now congregated toward the only barrier that blocked them from him and his family. Everyone pulled their weapons and began shooting all around them as they tried to make their way over to the west side of the prison.

Daryl and Merle headed the front while Rick and Michonne covered the back. Maggie, Glenn, Carol and Morgan covered the sides. Before they could reach their destination, walkers closed in from behind, the ones against the fence pulled it down and coming from around the west corner, another hoard made their way towards the group.

Michonne stumbled, dropping the edge of her blade with a whimper. Rick ran to her side and grabbed her by the waist and whispered, "We have to fight," giving her the courage to keep charging and make it through.

They kept the hoard away, but when the ammunition was depleted, they had to resort to the sword, hatchet, and knives. Daryl was thrown off balance when he stabbed a female in the neck, then yelled, "There's too many," just when several more fell on him, biting and clawing. Merle saw his brother go down and made his way over to him, "Daryl!" He cried. More walkers grabbed onto him, but he shook them off and fought his way over to protect Carol.

He was too late.

Merle dropped to his knees, defeated.

One by one…. Morgan, Maggie, Glenn fell to this hell on earth.

Surrounded, Rick and Michonne kept fighting.

It was not enough.

The hoard converged upon two golden auras of light.

Axe and Katana, defiant 'til the end.

 **My head hurts...**

 **Please feel free to cuss me out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you're reading this, welcome back. And to the various shippers out there, don't be mad at me ;)**

 **I have no chill. I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this update after I finished the cover image. I'm too impatient.**

 **To get a better understanding of what you are about to read, pay close attention to their names.**

 **Let the show begin!**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Music From The Edge of Heaven**

 _Notes from the desk of Zeus:_

 **Student Roster**

 **Nike-** Olympian Goddess of Victory. **Reason banished:** Stubborn and soulmate to my son. Needs to find a better purpose than just fighting all the time.

 **Ares-** Olympian God of War. **Reason banished:** Stubborn and soulmate to the only woman that has the nerve to call me an old bastard and mean it. Needs to care about something else besides fighting all the time.

 **Atlas-** Titan god that led the war against the Olympians. **Reason banished:** Great archer, but he needs to stop thinking that being alone is the way to go and learn the meaning of loyalty.

 **Prometheus-** Titan god and creator of mankind. Twin brother of Epimetheus. **Reason banished:** Constantly telling me, "All life is precious." I hate that guy, please, shut the fuck up.

 **Epimetheus** -Titan god of foresight and counsel. Twin brother of Prometheus. **Reason banished:** Do-gooder, annoying. Stop preaching and own up to your shit.

 **Theia-** Titanide goddess and Mother of the Sun, Moon, and the Dawn. **Reason banished:** Quit hiding behind the _Miss Goody-two-shoes_ bit, be the badass bitch that you are.

 **Themis-** Titanide goddess of good counsel, divine order, fairness, and natural law. **Reason banished:** Another do-gooder, annoying but cute. She needs to let it go and have a damn drink.

 **Oceanus-** Titan god of the sea before Poseidon. Did not fight for either side. **Reason banished:** Another do-gooder and can't keep a secret for shit.

 **Tethys-** Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife. **Reason banished:** I want to hate her but I can't. She can go with her hubby.

 **Helios-** Titan god of the sun and light. **Reason banished:** Looks mean as a bear but too damn happy as fuck.

 **Selene-** Titanide goddess of the moon. **Reason banished:** Very pretty but mean as a fucking bear. She can hang with her brother, Helios, and chill out.

 **Chiron-** Immortal skeleton responsible for ferrying the dead across the River Styx. **Reason banished:** Asshole who loves to stare at dead people. Fuck him.

 **Medea-** Mortal sorcerous given immortality. **Reason banished:** Always seeking men for their power then getting kicked to the curb. Stand up on your own, ho.

 ** _Until the End of Time…_**

Bright sunlight beating against her eyelids brought her back to consciousness. Quickly sitting up, she took in her surroundings. White marble columns encased the open-aired chambers. Puffy clouds drifted in and around the gold and alabaster marbled floors. Looking down on herself, the torn, ripped and bloody clothes she last remembered wearing, were gone. In their place, a black and silver chiton drifted silkily along her limbs. Her crimson wings were back. She realized she had been stretched out on the same chaise that belonged to her dreamy king.

"Nike?" She turned to find Ares rubbing his forehead in confusion. His bright blue eyes opened to confused brown ones. He looked around to come back to his very real and very alive, Queen.

"We're home."

 **…**

There was a shouting crowd gathered in his father's throne room. As Ares and Nike approached, they recognized everyone. Too overwhelmed to completely take in what was happening, they stood further back to watch the deities' conversation.

Except, their friends were not who they used to be. Their clothing had changed from the dirty and raggedy jeans, ill-fitting shoes and grungy t-shirts to peplos, chitons, and slippers made of the finest silks and silver sandals. They were all yelling at Zeus, who sat high up on his throne with a smirk on his face.

"How could you do this to us?" Prometheus and his twin brother, Epimetheus **,** the wisest of the Titans, implored the king of Olympus. Prometheus pointed to his sibling, "All my brother and I wanted to do, was make sure that man had everything they needed to survive."

Zeus scowled, "Don't give me that goody-goody shit. You two were so focused on the good, you ignored the bad. Man, is not perfect and neither are you. You needed to see for yourselves and me telling you would not accomplish that." He stood and walked down the dais to walk amongst them all. With his hands behind his back, he glared at them. "When my father, Cronus, decided that it was better to destroy the Olympian Pantheon in order for you Titans to thrive, I went to each of you, tried to explain there was another way. But no, you wouldn't listen.

"You lost and I punished you. All of you! And what did you do after the war with the Olympians? You still only thought of yourselves. You did the same damn thing the humans have done, except they made shitty music." He turned his ire onto Atlas, "You were so happy to be alone holding up the skies before," he shook his head, "After your time on earth, you discovered that you were not only strong, but you were wanted and needed. Don't like the feeling of being alone now, do you?"

Atlas glared, chewing his bottom lip, but he was truthful enough to acknowledge that his time on earth had changed his need to go off on his own and that he would now die for his family. Theia, who stood next to Atlas, was addressed by Zeus next. "Theia, you tried to make yourself meek and mild and someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. I saw through that BS as soon as I set eyes on you. You are a worthy goddess and you needed to understand that sometimes you have to make a stand, if not for your family, but for yourself." He wasn't done with her, and I believe you found someone who appreciates and can handle the new you." He turned and spoke to someone who was standing behind a pillar. "Come on out, Merle."

Theia looked on incredibly as the newly immortalized Merle stepped out. "You've got to be kidding me! Merle? I can't stand his ass," she blustered.

Zeus ignored her outburst, "Whatever. You can lie to yourself all day long. He will be here to sing that stupid song you started to like so much. For eternity." Theia's head fell into her hands, Merle smirked and tears streamed down Atlas' face as his brother from earth would always be with him. "Merle was given immortality, not just for turning his life around and gaining the trust of people who should have killed him on the spot, but for staying loyal to his brother after all the shit they both went through. That type of fidelity is admirable in my eyes."

Zeus chucked Themis under the chin and smiled, "You're still so adorable and I'm glad you got that drink." She smiled, understanding the reason for his unorthodox teachings. The king of the gods made his way over to Oceanus and his wife Tethys, "When my brother, Poseidon, took over the oceans, you didn't fight and when I suggested that you both share the Aegean Sea, what did you do, Oceanus? You had to tell Cronus about it. You were too nice and you let my father run all over you. So, I sent you to earth and because I really liked you, I sent your wife for you to find." He went on to speak to Helios and his sister, Selene, and gave them a thumb's up, "Nice and balanced. Not too mean and not too soft, and that you both learned, family doesn't end with blood. I knew you could do it!" The siblings just rolled their eyes at him.

Zeus was a little perturbed with having to walk further to speak with the two that tried to hide in the corner, "Charon, get your ass over here. I sent you down there because you're creepy as shit and you didn't learn a damn thing. Both of my kids whooped your ass and you deserved it and you deserve some more. Especially after I found out you were a fuckin' perv, too. You still have some retribution coming your way before I put you back on that boat. There's no hope for you and I ain't trying no more."

Zeus' head tilted to seek out the immortal human, Medea, and shook his head. "I saw you also haven't learned a damn thing, either. You had the best teacher helping you for months." He held up his hand before she could protest, "And, please, save me the tears. That shit doesn't work with me. You needed to learn to stand on your own two feet and what did you do, wormed your way up into another man's butt, and betrayed the two people who were there to guide you. First when you were with Rick's group, you turned around and fucked Shane and then when you stabbed Michonne in the back by hopping in bed with the discount pirate and throwing your friend under the bus."

Medea burst out, tears running down her face, "But I didn't know who I used to be! You have to understand, my life was…-"

Zeus cut her off when he jauntily walked away from her and said with sing-song voice, _"Don't care…"_ , then turned back and tsked her, "You didn't have to have your memories in order to continue to fuck up."

He spoke louder to address all who stood around him, "Even though none of you remembered your lives as immortals, the core you, was still you. You have all your memories now and what you have experienced as mortals shall change your lives here for the better." He nodded and pointed at the two behind him, "Except for these two idiots."

"So, this is just another one of your stupid lessons." Zeus whipped around to see his son and his lady.

They didn't look happy.

Zeus threw up his hands with a wide smile on his lips, "Ares, my boy! You two are finally awake. You guys went through a very dramatic experience. You needed to rest a little longer than the others."

Ares stomped up to get in his father's face, "Cut the crap old man. You started all this just so you could get your hands on a child from me and Nike. We told you we would do it, but you turned us down… twice." He reached back and pulled Nike forward to stand next to him, his voice softened, shaky, "You didn't have to do this," he turned his glistening eyes on his queen, "we would have found each other. You didn't have to take our kids that way to make a point." His voice grew stronger, harsher, "They didn't have to be torn apart by those…those…", his voice broke as he whispered, "Those monsters."

Both Nike and Ares lips trembled as tears poured down their faces as they thought of Carl, Andre, and Judith.

The rest of the Titans heard Ares, and all chaos broke out. Atlas was first to get in Zeus' face, "How the fuck could you do that? You keep saying that we all needed lessons, but after the shit you did, something needs to be done to you." All the others encircled the king as they yelled at him.

One of Zeus' lightning bolts appeared in his hand and then threw it on the ground, creating a loud crack and a brilliant flash of light. It forced everyone back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Backup! Would y'all give me some credit. I may be an asshole, sometimes, but I am not a monster." He crooked a finger at Ares and Nike, "Come here, you two." When they tentatively stepped closer, Zeus explained, "You're gonna be mad, but having grandbabies wasn't the ultimate goal. It was for you two stubborn asses to meet, fall in love… become one." He eyed Nike, "I heard what you told Carl about prophecies. You were right, for the most part. They are ambiguous, but… but, they do come true. It is up to us on how it comes to fruition."

His gaze turned fierce. "This is the path I took."

"You and Ares are the other half of each other's souls. It was your destiny and because both of you refused and lived your lives as lone warriors, I had to take drastic measures."

Nike's hand balled into a fist after wiping her tears, "That's all fine, but did they have to die?"

Zeus walked over to where the others stood and shooed them out of the way, before going over to a large door that opened upon his command. "Who said they died? Did any of you ever see it happen? Jeez, y'all must really think low of me." He gave out a sharp whistle and gestured with his hands for someone to come out of one of the many chambers within the palace. He reached out his hand and a much smaller one grabbed his fingers and he led her out to meet the deities that stood there with their mouths hanging open.

The little girl looked to be about thirteen or so, with red curly locks, "What is it cousin Zeus? Has my mom come home yet?"

"Sophia!" Theia ran to her daughter, falling on her knees, hugging and crying for the child she thought she lost at the beginning of the ZA. Zeus went back to the door and held his hand out again. This time, two children walked out.

Carl holding Judith.

Both Ares and Nike ran forward, dropping kisses and tears. Nike looked them over, not a scratch on them. In all the excitement, no one noticed that Zeus had gone back to the door and brought forth another child.

"Mommy?"

Nike heard the quiet voice come from her right. While her hands caressed Judith's curls and rubbed Carl's cheek, she turned her head. Her breath, her heart… stopped. Ares, with his hands wrapped around his family turned towards them, as well. The smile on his face, slowly faded, only to return, as he watched a new chapter unfold.

Standing next to Zeus was a little boy of at least seven years of age. His beautiful brown skin glowed with a soft golden aura. He looked up at the god who held his hand, "Grandpa Z, is mommy here to stay now?"

With a look of affection rarely seen on Zeus' face, he answered, "Yes, Andre. Mommy's here to stay." He raised the hand he held and gestured towards Nike, "Go ahead, go to her. She's been wanting to see you for a long time now." He let go of the little boy's hand, as Andre moved toward the woman he hadn't seen for a while, but still remembered, thanks to his Grandpa Z always talking about her and showing him images of the great goddess, Nike.

Ares holding Judith, slowly stood as Carl and Nike followed suit. With feet dragging heavy with elation, Nike made her way to her son. Dropping down to one knee, she peered into pretty brown eyes that emulated her own. Her voice, shaken by emotion and tears, whispered, "Are you real?" She tentatively reached out and touched his cheek, then ran her hands through his dark curls. Andre looked back up to his grandfather, who gave a happy nod, "I'm real mommy. I'm right here." He reached out and touched her locks, then fully hugged her. Nike broke down with a cry and squeezed her son to her body.

As everyone watched the mother and son reunion, Ares moved closer to get a better look at the little man he constantly thought about and wanted to return to his queen so badly. To his father, he said quietly, "You have done some stupid things, but this is the most beautiful gift you could have ever given her." He didn't forget that it was his father's fault that any of this happened.

After hugging and showering her son with sloppy kisses, she stood, took his hand and walked him the short path to Ares. "Ares, this is Andre. Baby, this is Ares." She grinned as Andre smiled shyly at the tall god who held the little girl he got to spend some time getting to know. Ares bent down so they were eye to eye, "Hi there, your mom has told me a lot about you. It's so good to see you, finally." His eyes twinkled, as he adjusted Judith on his knee.

Andrea gave him a bright, toothy smile, just like his mom, "Grandpa Z said that you're my daddy now and that Carl and Judith were my brother and sister. I don't mind. Do you?"

Ares took a quick glance to Nike and she nodded, "No, I don't mind at all. I would love to be your daddy." Andre sighed happily in relief, then reached out and gave his father a hug. "Yay, Carl said we were gonna be brothers and that you would teach me how to shoot a gun."

Ares tilted is head in confusion and then turned to Carl, "Already?" Carl shrugged, Nike giggled, and everyone else chuckled at how innocent he sounded. To Andre, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "If your mom agrees, then I will teach you, okay?" Andre nodded a resounding yes and went back to his mother's arms.

A slow clap could be heard in the background and everyone turned to Charon, who stood arrogantly clapping his hands. When he had everyone's attention, he snarled, "Wonderful, everyone is having a fucking good time. If you don't mind, Zeus, I'm ready to get the hell out of here and away from all of you."

Ares stood, menace taking over his features, "Dad, you are sending Charon back to his boat?" He handed Judith over to Carl as Nike rose with him.

Zeus answered, "Yep, he hasn't learned anything, so back to ferrying the dead he goes. If he wasn't immortal, he'd be dead."

Charon yelled, "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" His fists clenched at his sides. The fabric of his cloak, swished violently with his movements. Medea made sure she stayed hidden behind him, but she would never be able to hide from Nike again. She watched as the goddess of victory smiling one minute, but as soon as she caught Medea looking at her, the smile dropped and a look of pure dislike took over her features.

Ares, stepped to block his family from Charon's view as he faced him, still talking to Zeus as he glared, "Can't die you say?"

Zeus agreed, "Nope."

Ares continued, "So, he's not going to keep his human form, right?"

Nike gave him a contemplative look, then her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. She was okay with it. ' _Oh well, guess it's my dreamy king's turn. I already got my licks in,'_ she thought to herself. Predicting what was going to happen next, she nodded to Carl and put a hand on both his and Andre's shoulders to turn them around. Theia did the same for Sophia.

Ares held his hand out and his Colt Python appeared in his grasp, "So it doesn't matter if I fuck up his face again?"

The mask of arrogance dropped from Charon's face as he held out his hands, pleading, "What? No! Zeus, don't let him do this. I've learned my lesson, I've learned!"

It was too late, Ares held up his firearm with a steady grip and shot the bastard in the same eye that Michonne jabbed with a shard of glass.

Charon fell back upon Medea, who still hid behind him, and started screaming. Zeus snapped his fingers and before Charon disappeared, his body changed from that of appearing as the mortal governor, to his true form, a skeleton with yellowed and dingy bones, wrapped in a dark hooded cloak.

Zeus addressed, Medea, who was screaming too, "Will you shut up, he's fine. I can't believe you still give a shit about that guy, he's the one that threw you into the walkers." He turned from her once she stopped crying and wiping her tears. She spoke, "What are you going to do with me? You said you can't kill immortals."

Zeus turned back, "Oh, it's not up to me." He moved his head toward Nike, "That's up to her." Medea's eyes widened in terrified fear when Nike closed in on her. Without a word, Medea waited for her punishment.

Nike smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you, Medea. Well, maybe this one time." She hauled back her fist and popped her in the face. Medea's head snapped as she staggered back, she straightened with her hand on her smarting cheek. "That was for you putting your hands on my man. Now, I'm not going to hurt you. What I'm going to do, since you apparently haven't learned anything either, is to take away the thing you've been misusing your entire existence." She snapped her fingers.

Medea looked around and then down at her body when nothing immediately happened. Suddenly, echoing in the open space of the throne room was a distinct clink of metal on metal. Medea's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she stared down at the contraption that now covered her nether regions. "An iron chastity belt?"

"Yep. No more fucking for you." Nike grit her teeth in frustration when she realized she cussed out loud, in front of Carl, once again, and now in front of Andre. _Damnit!_

She turned back to catch Andre with eyes wide and a hand over his mouth, Carl chuckling and Ares shaking his head. She just sighed and bowed her head.

There were murmurs throughout the group and Merle could be heard among them laughing, "Damn, that's some fucked up shit!" Which got the whole crowd rollin'.

Nike's attention went back to Medea and finished, "You can go wherever you want, except anywhere near my family. If I catch you, your mouth is next."

With no other alternative, Medea accepted her judgment, snapped her fingers and disappeared. Loudly, Zeus spoke, "There may be hope for her, yet." Sweeping his arms to the rest of them, "You all may go where you want. Olympus is open if you decide to live here or go back to your realms, but I expect to see you every now and then to help when needed."

Prometheus asked, "What about the world? What happens to mortals? Are you going to return the world to the way it was… bring back those who died because of this?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"For the mortals who died, their souls have passed on to Tartarus and there's no coming back. Plus, they still have some things to work out and I'm not done down there."

Ares asked, "Dad, why did it have to be you? Why did you send Martinez to destroy the prison?"

"Because, I am the king of the gods, son and it's what I do. And, no, I didn't send Martinez, that was all on that puny mortal. What he did, going back on his word, attacking for what? Don't worry about him, he will get his. His actions, and many others who are destroying what is left was one of the reasons why I did what I did. You may not agree, but there is a method to my madness. You'll see one day."

Atlas stepped forward. "If the world is still shit, then what if one of us wants to go back?"

Zeus looked confused, "Why would any of you want to go back? Anyway, if you did, you wouldn't be at full power. You would be the same as you were on earth, although, you will have some advantages and retain your memories. Who's thinking about going back?"

Atlas raised his hand, "Since you're not going to fix the world, there's someone I care about and he's down there still fighting and if there is anything that I can do to keep him safe, I'm gonna do it." Everyone turned to stare with surprise at the Titan who lead the war against the Olympians then turned loner. Merle clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Brother if you're going back, I'm going with you." Atlas shook his head, "Nah, not this time. You are new to immortality, you need to stay here and learn what that means and Theia can teach you. I'll be fine, with my knowledge restored, maybe I can make a difference." He bent his head to everyone in farewell and dispersed into a glittering shower of silver.

Zeus pumped his fist, "Damn, I'm good!" To the rest of them, "Well, you guys can do what you do. Remember, if you go back, there will be no throwing thunderbolts, but you have your knowledge." And just as he figured would happen, the rest followed Atlas to assist the world in getting itself back together. Merle, Theia and her daughter Sophia, Ares, Nike and their family remained.

Now that the room wasn't as crowded, Ares asked the question that nagged him, "Why blackmailing us with grandkids if that wasn't what you wanted?" Nike wanted the answer, as well.

Zeus looked at his son and his daughter-in-law-to-be with an _'are you kidding me?'_ flash of disbelief, "Why would I make you give me grandbabies when I already had them?" He glanced fondly on Carl, Andre, and Judith. "Heck, I was happy with three, now I've got four of them."

Ares and Nike turned puzzled looks to each other and mouthed the word, "Four?" They both had to count the three children standing next to them, then comprehension dawned on their faces. Both looked down at Nike's belly.

They both went back to Zeus who stood there with a goofy grin, "Yup!"

Ares placed a hand on her stomach, fresh tears starting to fall, "Ours?"

Nike sniffed and wiped hers away, "Yeah."

Carl and Andre hugged each other as they jumped up and down, "We get another brother or sister!" Judith gurgled happily in between their arms, clapping, having no idea what was going on. Everyone she knew was smiling, so, she smiled too.

 **…**

The children were all resting in their chambers while Ares and Nike sat down with Zeus and his wife in the dining hall. Nike had to know, "Zeus, can you explain a little more on why you destroyed the world to make a point? I get some of it, but the rest has me so confused."

Zeus set down his goblet and while the rest of them listened, he spoke seriously, "Our world parallels the humans of the earth. Nike, when I told you the prophecies do come true and it's up to us on how it's played out. I wasn't kidding. As you explained to Carl… the son overthrows the father. In the case of the gods, that prophecy is a constant… a never-ending loop. There's no if, ands, or maybe's. It's going to happen and after seeing how my grandfather, my father and myself botched everything, I was bound and determined that it was not going to happen with my son."

Ares and Nike sat back alarmed. Ares hurriedly spoke, "Dad I don't plan on overthrowing you. Why would you believe that?"

"It's not a matter of believing, son. It will happen. Everything I've done, was done for you… to prepare you. You now have your better half that will keep you in line and hold you up should you fall. You have gods and goddesses that will follow and are loyal to you. As the god of war, you now have the knowledge that being a great leader is not just about fighting. It's about relying on others, working with and leading people with different mindsets. She…" he pointed to Nike, "helped you see that."

Ares wrapped his arm around his queen and gave her smile and a resounding kiss before he leaned forward, moving his dish of fruit out of his way, "But, I'm not going to do anything to you."

He shook his head sadly, "You already have. By my taking steps to make you a better leader of the Olympians, I have sealed my fate."

"No…"

He cut him off, "Son, the only way for the prophecy to be fulfilled, I have to go. I wanted you to be ready to take my place as king." His mother nodded in agreement."

He sat back shocked. Nike appeared just as startled. "What if I don't want it?"

"Then all of this would have been for naught. I've tried to bring the pantheons together to stop this never-ending prophecy, because eventually, this constant battling will destroy all of us. The same that will happen to mortals if they continue to fight each other, instead of coming together for the good of all.

"When I took over, I didn't understand what it meant to be king and the things I did to my own father, it was destined to never happen under my name. You… you have that chance and I believe that you and Nike will be the ones to unite our family."

Ares and Nike looked to each other, understanding Zeus's tricky and detailed planning.

However, they were still pissed.

Ares sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So what happens now, Dad?"

"Well, you lock me up for eternity. You'll still hear me. There's no way you can get me to shut up, but I won't be able to interfere with your lives here on Olympus. Plus, that'll keep me safe from people who are still mad at me."

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's what the Fates prophesied and if we don't control how it's done, something else, most likely disastrous will make it happen anyway. The old way of doing things needs to end with me."

Nike reached out and grabbed Zeus' hand, "I understand… we understand. I can still punch you, right?"

Zeus winked at her, "I love a gal that will still punch in me in the face even after I've given her everything she wanted."

 ** _Two days later…_**

The god of war stood behind the goddess of victory, his hand rubbing her abdomen with her hand atop his. Both gleaming with pride as they watched their children sleep. Their golden auras brightening the chamber in the late evening. Ares kissed the gentle slope of his wife's neck, "Zeus has been imprisoned. Merle agreed to keep watch since no one else wanted to do it. We're set to speak with my brothers and sisters on forming alliances with the other pantheons."

Nike chuckled as she turned around in his arms, "You know your father is not going to stay there." In the distance, they could hear Zeus growl, "Hush, girl. Don't give away my secrets!"

They both laughed, then Ares gaze turned soft, his hands sliding to caress her neck, "I love you, Michonne."

Before their mouths could come together, her hands rested on his chest as her wings surrounded them, and she whispered, "I love you, too. Rick."

 ** _Two hours later…_**

Horns and trumpets blasted throughout the halls of Olympus, causing panic amongst the immortals.

They could hear Zeus hollering amongst the blaring cacophony "Goddammit Ares! You and Nike better be planning on moving to the other side of Mt. Olympus. If you don't, I will shut that shit down!"

 ** _The End?_**

 **A/N: (I wish I had known to put this here before)**

 **Y'all knew I wasn't gonna kill everybody.**

 **And so, this is the end of my first fanfiction, starring the characters of TWD. All about Richonne, but with added flavor of your other favorites.**

 **This has been so much fun and I hope you all enjoyed falling into the crazy world that is my brain.**

 **If you have any questions, especially pertaining to everyone's Greek deity names, please send me a message.**

 _ ** KEY**_

 **1.** **Michonne**

 **2.** **Rick**

 **3.** **Daryl**

 **4.** **Morgan**

 **5.** **Hershel**

 **6.** **Carol**

 **7.** **Beth**

 **8.** **Glenn**

 **9.** **Maggie**

 **10.** **Tyrese**

 **11.** **Sasha**

 **12.** **Phillip**

 **13.** **Andrea**

 **Oh, for those who figured out who Zeus was channeling, yay for you.**

 **Thank you all so much for your comments, messages and reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Hope you all are enjoying the New Year!**


End file.
